Shadows of the Past
by DarkZala11
Summary: Summoned into another world to save their people, what could a miko-in-training possibly do? When the past, the present and the future coincide, where does she really belong? Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1: Summoned

A/N: I'll only put it once, Inuyasha and Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Summoned

Dark, cold and noisy - that was supposed to be the atmosphere, the ambiance of war. It was supposed to be like that and not the calm, bright and sunny day they have at that moment.

It had only been two days since the attack from Orochimaru that nearly leveled the village.

Countless buildings that were as old as their village were destroyed. The walls around their village were now in ruins. Livestock turned scarce. Their economy was crippled.

But still, they continued on. They were still healing, mourning for those who died and slowly rebuilding the few facilities that was greatly needed at the time.

However, the Akatsuki chose that moment where they have low amount of chakra and able shinobi to attack.

Everything was in total chaos.

No place was deemed safe. Their evacuation centers were in rubbles. Standard defense buildings around their village were useless. And there was no longer the advantage of being in their home ground.

Ninjas fell one by one at the battlefield or die at the newly built average hospital since medic-nins were slowly being depleted of chakra with their continuous healing.

If that wasn't enough, they also learned the truth on the supposed betrayal of the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi.

News traveled quickly that day which have left Itachi no choice but to defect from Akatsuki. They've almost killed him when the organization heard that he was an insider, a spy from Konoha. Luckily, or surprisingly, Sasuke showed up and saved him.

Together, they went back and fought for their village. They were barely standing and mortally wounded when the Godaime came and fended the enemy back. Somehow she, the ninjas of Konoha and the two Uchihas managed to fend off the enemies and injure them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was dying, she knew.

The chakra she was using to retain her appearance was slowly fading out of her body. How could she even let those bastards come near her turf and wreak havoc? She should've bashed the head of that idiot ex-team mate of hers when she had the chance. Or that she should've hunted down those brats from Akatsuki when she had the time. But she hasn't done those. Now she had to pay. The ninjas of Konoha would finally be able to see the real body of their Godaime.

Maybe she should have just declined really hard when that brat fetched her.

Nah. It wasn't like she regretted being the leader of their village it's just the paperwork and other foolish, stressing things like clan politics and bringing the village economy to its highest that made the job worse. Maybe she should also put in the list those annoying shinobi's or the council.

'_What is she doing?'_She thought. Instead of fighting, clinging to life, she's thinking those stupid thoughts, stupid things that she had done in the past, things that she could have changed or done or ignored. But she's tired and weary and she just wanted to rest. Surely, no one would get mad at her for wanting that.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Kagome forced a smile. She may have fooled the hanyou but she could not fool the others.

Inuyasha had decided to let Kikyo join their group without asking them.

They were down to the last few shards and they could not afford to have Naraku take those. And though she knew it was for the best, she has to ignore her feelings, bottle it up and push it to the deepest part of her mind, of her heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He noticed when she stood up.

It was already night time and they've made their camp in the clearing that they saw. She did not speak a word when she cooked their dinner or when he hit the fox runt on the head. Her mouth was clamped shut and he was scared but he would endure if that would make Kagome accept his decision. His decision was final and he would not change it. Per order of their alpha which was him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_Does he not need her anymore? Is she not enough?'_ Kagome thought.

She had tried her best to learn how to use the bow and arrow, trained her miko powers, forgive and give everything for him. She accepted every little thing about him, tried to understand but maybe, maybe that's still insufficient. She would never measure up or even equal to the older miko. She would forever be the weak and useless girl because in this twisted story involving the three of them, Higurashi Kagome would always be the loser.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're heartless." Sango said through gritted teeth. She was sitting, leaning on Kirara near the fire when Kagome left.

The futuristic miko left them after eating, not even bringing her bathing supplies so they knew she would not take a bath. But then they knew, except the stupid dog, that the younger girl was hurting and bleeding inside. They would have to be blind to not see the feelings she has for him. In her heart she wishes for the younger girl to be happy and if that does not include their hanyou friend then she would be happy for Kagome. She would also root for anyone besides Inuyasha because in her mind and in her heart, she knew that her soul-sister deserves someone better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was after three hours that have passed that Inuyasha lost his patience and followed after her.

There were no stars that night and the moon was being blocked by the clouds. Even though he has a blood of a demon, it was hard to see so he just followed where her scent was strongest. Ah, the perks of being a dog.

He saw her sitting on a rock facing the lake that was on the west of their camp. Her face was void of emotions that he has to double take a look. She was someone who goes through different emotions so fast he could barely catch up so why can't he detect anything? Cautiously, he approached her.

"Wench," he called but she didn't hear him. She didn't even acknowledge that he was there like she did every time. Her eyes were glazed over as if it was her soul was not there. His heart stopped beating when she continued to have no reaction. What if the Kanna, the void demon got her soul? And so he called again, louder so that she may hear. "Oi! Wench!"

He sat before her and pulled her locks. It was then that he got the reaction he desperately wanted.

Kagome noticed him but she jumped up in fright.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She did not hear when Inuyasha approached nor did she detect his aura. She was so deep in her thoughts that she tuned out her surroundings.

"Inuyasha! You scared me!" She shrieked her voice a pitch higher than normal with her hands on her heart for it to calm.

"Feh!" Inuyasha yelled back. He stood in front of her and glared, his eyes shining brightly on that dark night. With his arms crossed, he continued. "What do you think you're doing staying away from us for so long, bitch?! You sat like a stupid there when I kept on calling you! You don't even know I was here! You could have died! Seriously! You should have known better, stupid wench! You're nothing like Kikyou!"

"What did you say?!" Kagome asked, her voice quivering from anger. She was doing nothing wrong! She was just thinking of things that would happen in the future and the things she have done in the past that she prayed she would not regret doing. Is it so bad to have some moment for herself just so that she could think? "You're so unreasonable, Inuyasha!"

"You're the unreasonable here, bitch!" Inuyasha roared, his voice ringing around the area. "Rather than sitting here like an idiot, you should have just slept and rest! You're always grumbling about rest and now you're not resting! If you don't want to rest then we should have went to look for shards!"

Inuyasha continued to rant off not knowing the pain it was causing the girl. Every word he spouted was like a knife that stabbed her heart. It took all her willpower not to cry in front of him and prove to him that she was indeed weak.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

_"You could save them." _Kyuubi murmured in Naruto's consciousness like the demon he was.

A forbidden jutsu.

A powerful being.

It whispered to him the only possible choice for the survival of more than a half of the ninjas of Konoha, the citizens and their Hokage. _"Choose, kit. Do you want to know? Their lives are in your hands."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iruka looked at the blond ninja. He was so quiet, not even in his typical sunny behavior and it was unnerving. They were in an emergency council meeting, not only were the clan heads there but also half of the remaining capable ninjas were in attendance. With the turn of events, they were expecting another incoming attack from the enemy villages. Konoha was still a mess and only one fourth of the ninjas of their village could fight, more so stay standing. The students in the academy were even tasked to protect those in the evacuation centers. No ninja were spared from trying to protect their village. Old and young were needed. They were expecting help from their ally villages but with the enemies already sighted a day away, they could no longer wait for them, they could only recuperate in the normal way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly. She was standing beside his friend and she knew Naruto and the times when he got so quiet was when the Kyuubi was talking to him. It was no secret that the demon helped their team countless of times in the past and maybe it was trying to give her friend some advice.

"We could save them," he whispered with uncertainty. "There's a jutsu that could bring the dead back to life."

Every head turned to look at their resident demon vessel. A jutsu so powerful they need not to fear death? The council threw out questions after questions to Naruto it was hard for him to answer all at once.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"At what price?" Neji asked his voice loud and clear that it stood out among others. He was standing behind their clan head and though his clothes and vest were scratched and torn in some places, it only made him more intimidating.

He, as well as the others saw how the bright orange clad demon vessel's face turned grim. "A powerful being would be summoned, a being more powerful than the Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts. He's so powerful he could flatten our country without a sweat."

"He? A male? What is it? Another demon?" One ninja dared to ask.

"We could barely hold our own when the Kyuubi razed our village, if there's another more powerful demon like that, who could stop it?"

"Is there another option?" Sakura asked them back. "We're losing our fellow ninjas every minute. We med-nins were facing chakra depletion! We haven't even recuperated and you ask us to continue healing the others?! All our strongest ninjas were bedridden! We need to do something before the enemy reaches us!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They argued back and forth but Naruto is no longer listening. He was busy asking the demon inside of him for some help. "_You could only hope to find a miko, brat."_ Kyuubi whispered again. He could almost see the devilish grin that the Kyuubi was making. _"If a demon could bring back the dead with a sword, a miko could restore their health to the fullest."_

"W_hat's that? Where would I find a miko?"_ Naruto asked eagerly. They would no longer need to summon a demon, only a miko. Hopefully it wasn't a demon too.

Naruto waited but all he heard was a laugh. He dreaded the answer that the Kyuubi would give him. _"I wonder."_

He gritted his teeth. _"What do you mean you wonder?!"_ He yelled but the Kyuubi only retreated into the depths of its cage. It didn't answer again or even responded to his call.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lee saw their friend gritting his teeth in anger. He too was frustrated at how slowly things were proceeding but he could do nothing. He wasn't like Neji or the other geniuses in their village. It was times like these that he trusted those who were good at strategy and tactics like Shikamaru. He was the brawn not the brains though he does think a few times before going straight head-on a fight like Naruto does.

He was staring at the demon vessel that it was only him who heard when Naruto murmured, "Miko."

"Miko?" Lee asked a little louder than he liked. Of course all other ninjas that were near heard him. Why can't he lower his own voice? So instead of looking stupid, he asked his friend again with more enthusiasm.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto gulped. He himself doesn't know what a miko was or what a miko could do. Kyuubi only said that word and he hope, really hoped that it was the answer to their problems. He has had enough stupid moments already where he stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Ah. Uh. Yes, a miko. A miko could help us." Naruto said though he didn't look at any one of them. He scratched the back of his head nervously and wished the ground would just swallow him up. Why does this always keep happening to him?

And so, another bout of questions arose. Where can they find a miko? What is a miko? What can a miko do? Naruto chose to clamp his mouth shut for that time or he would really get into serious trouble. He doesn't know and the Kyuubi is ignoring him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you know a way to summon a miko?" Kakashi asked Pakkun after he was summoned. They were in the middle of the hall where the council was being held. It was hard enough for him to stand and now they called him to do a summoning. Not that he could complain since it was due to his own recklessness that he was injured and low on chakra. There was nothing he could do, the council have researched and learned that mikos are holy women that could purify demons, ward off the evil spirits and most importantly, heal. They could communicate with dogs and were known for their loyalty. In fact, they love dogs and the only way to get to them is through a dog. They could do nothing since dog-nins were not counted into getting to talk to these beings and so were the regular dogs. Normal humans could not communicate with them and they needed information quickly.

"Miko?" Pakkun frowned then asked while he scratched behind his ears. "What's that? Where did you learn that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Pakkun was blatantly lying. There was only a time where his summon lied to him and that summons' contract was now terminated. It was concerning that his most favorite summon, Pakkun was lying. "It's not important. The village needs a miko right now and we have to know a way to summon one."

"You don't know what you're asking." Pakkun replied nonchalantly. He turned his back and stared at the wall above some ninja's head, ignoring the shocked face of his master and the others. "And don't even think that as your summon I will answer that. I'll bite you first rather than answer your question, Kakashi."

His visible eyebrow rose at the statement of his dog summon. "Would you let the other ninjas, the citizens and the Hokage die?" He argued. It was low of him to use emotional blackmail but they really needed it. "Tell me the truth. We have to know how to summon a miko."

Pakkun turned again to look at his master and snarled. "A summoned demon is one thing but a miko is another thing! It wouldn't be me that would reveal them to you! None of the summons would answer you no matter the consequences! We summons swore to protect all miko as that person have protected us all those years ago!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was unbelievable!

Iruka knew Pakkun. He knew the dog was loyal and follows his master's orders obediently but he knew not why the dog was refusing to answer!

"You would let us die?!" He screamed at the dog. "You would rather throw us to the enemy than answering that damned simple question?!"

He was frustrated, mad beyond words. Their numbers were dwindling and they could not waste any more time than they already did! Why was Pakkun being so bullheaded? Why is he withholding the answer?!

The summoned dog looked at him and bared his fangs. "You don't know how important the miko were to us, human! You were not even born during the time where demons roamed freely like they did in the past. A promise once made is a promise for eternity! If you think you've seen enough death then you should go back to the past! Only the strongest have survived back then and we pathetic, weak beings could only hope to stay alive a few more second. Seconds, you fool! A minute is already a gift for us! So don't you dare ask this to me or for any other summons you think you could fool!"

Iruka stood there, shocked at what the dog snarled at him. It was not only him though but the others that also knew the dog were shocked. He was one of the most loyal summonses in their ranks! What could possibly be the reason for him to do that?!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pakkun was about to poof out when the Kyuubi's chakra surged forth from the demon vessel.

All of those in the near vicinity were surprised and scared when there were not only three but all nine tails in Naruto. Though there were nine tails in him, he retained his human appearance with only a marking on his face and red hair as a visible change. They took out their weapons, prepared to fight the teen if he would do something they deemed not good.

**"Do you know who I am, dog?**" Naruto or rather Kyuubi asked, his voice was so distorted it was difficult to comprehend what it is that he was saying. He sat on the chair in front of Pakkun that some foolish ninja vacated when he came out.

The summons' eyes widened and trembled before he bowed low in front of the teen ninja, his tails between his legs.

**"I will say this only once. Tell them how to perform the summoning."** Kyuubi/Naruto said as he flexed his fingers and stretched.**"Though I would rather it be I who would summon the miko, I could not. This body has not yet matured. Help them or we could not hope to reach that time to meet her again."**

The demon vessel looked at the faces around him and grinned showing his fangs to those that were surrounding him with their weapons and jutsus ready. Others trembled at the mere presence of the demon. They remembered the time it destroyed their village.

"You're throwing the miko to the wolves!" Pakkun barked. Though he knew who the demon was, he was sworn to protect the miko forever! Not just him but so were the others!

**"Learn your place, mutt. Next time I would not be so lenient and show you how to respect me." **Kyuubi snarled. Naruto's eyes turned blood red like those of the Uchihas that some of the ninjas near them fainted from fright.** "It does not matter anyway. Mikos could handle themselves. Or is it that you do not believe in them and their abilities?" **Kyuubi asked.

It smirked when the summoned dog scowled. The dog was indeed loyal to his promise and the miko. **"Heal this boy. I would participate in the summoning."**

Pakkun shook his head. "The Lords will be mad about this, fox."

Naruto smiled, though it doesn't look nothing like the smiles he always made. It was predatory, a smile that a person made when they saw their prey. **"They will but they would not kill me. A promise once made is a promise for eternity."**

Pakkun looked intently at the demon possessing the body of the ninja his master once taught. Naruto stared back at the summoned dog without a hint of doubt. The dog deemed it acceptable and nodded. "For the bright and future world." Pakkun swore.

**"For the bright and future world."** Kyuubi agreed and retreated to the teen's body before the others could do any harm to his vessel.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Kagome made her way to their camp with the hanyou following after her. He continued on his tirade while she did her best to ignore him. But it was only a few seconds more that she snapped again.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" She screamed. It doesn't matter if any demon heard them. It doesn't matter if Naraku himself came that time, she was so furious she would take the evil incarnate head on. Her blood was boiling with anger there might have been smokes coming out of her ears and nose. She could not just take it anymore!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha face planted on the ground. He was so mad at the bitch he wasn't even finished telling her, reminding her, her position in the group. He's the alpha. And now that Kikyou is in their group, so is she.

And one knows that when he's hurt, he would return that pain, double the amount.

"It would better if you were gone, bitch!" He yelled at her once the spell wore off. Inuyasha was enraged. How dare she?! She keeps on bitching and complaining! And she kept on using that damned necklace!

Miroku, Sango and Shippo gasped. Though the two always fought before, it never escalated into Inuyasha telling something like that to Kagome!

"You!" Kagome yelled. "You stupid, insensitive jerk! It would be better if I was gone?! Fine! I am weak anyway! I would never even hope to compare to your beloved Kikyou! If you don't want me here then I would leave where someone else would be happy to have me!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She continued to yell at him not noticing the strange red mist that was slowly encircling her. Shippo and the others tried to gain her attention to tell her but she was so intent on her verbal fight with the hanyou that they were ignored. The kit was scared of what was happening and so were the other members of their group but not the clay pot. No, the clay pot was merely watching the scene. She was doing nothing!

The child jumped on her shoulder but before he could land, she was gone. "Mama!"

It was a few seconds of deafening silence before everyone could move or speak.

"This is your fault!" Shippo screamed with so much contempt that the hanyou could almost taste it in the air. He brought out his top and tried to attack Inuyasha. "Bring Kagome back! Bring back my mama!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango scooped the child and stopped their one sided fight. She held the child close to her to calm her rapidly beating heart. She was so shocked at the suddenness of it all that she wasn't ready to face it yet. Kagome was gone with a blink of an eye! Someone took her!

She looked at the houshi trying to discern his thoughts but she saw nothing. He was thinking yes, but she saw that whatever the answer he was getting in those thoughts were terrible.

"Calm down. Calm down, Shippo. She will come back. Kagome would come back to us." She whispered whether it was for the sake of the child or for herself, she didn't know. However, the child continued on crying and if it was possible, he cried louder than he's already doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed after taking in all of the child wails. His ears pounded with every howl coming from Shippo and he could not think clearly. Where could Kagome be? Who could have taken her? They have a lot of enemies after the Shikon so who could possibly have the guts to do some weird red mist thing?

He looked at his group and saw Sango and Shippo looking at him with disdain and the houshi was too busy trying to console and comfort both which was making it worse. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, just like what their futuristic-now-missing friend used to do. "We'll get her back. We'll look for a way to get her back, okay?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Through it all, Kikyou remained silent. They need not her help. She would not try to console the child for in her eyes, it was nothing but a demon. How could the younger girl do it? How could her reincarnation not see the evil dwelling inside such monstrosity? Also, she would not console the taijiya. She refuse to be cleaved into pieces.

"If my mama does not return, I swear hanyou," Shippo vowed in a low scratchy voice. Inuyasha was shocked, it was so long since he heard himself being called by that and it was Shippo no less! The child was still crying on the arms of Sango, trembling because of anger and hatred. "I will kill you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miroku frowned. Shippo was still a child and his hatred is not healthy for him. Sango, too, he noted was more than furious. And ready to cut someone whom he wished was not him. "Shippo." He called. "I do not think Kagome-sama would like to hear you say those words. We should think this thoroughly and gather facts."

The child only glared at him but the hanyou did not. Inuyasha stared at the child and bared his fangs.

"Why, you runt?!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. "I took you under my wing and now you would threaten me?! Me?!"

"I lost my parents once," Shippo said, his voice quavering. "And now because of you I lost the second one!" He jumped from Sango's arms to the ground and before he ran, he yelled, "I hate you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried to follow but Miroku's staff stopped him from his tracks. "Let us sit down, my friend since Lady Sango would retrieve our child companion. As the male of this group, we should think of our next move, right, Inuyasha-san?"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The patients of Konoha's newly made but still average hospital moved out of the way when Naruto passed, carrying a girl on his arms. Is that their savior? Is that the miko? The girl was barely a woman! How could she save them, restore them to their health if she, herself was unconscious?

"I don't think I am sure anymore," Iruka whispered worriedly while jumping from one building to another.

The Kyuubi have lent them its chakra, its strength. They were terrified at first, but Kakashi, the child's teacher told them to proceed. And so, they proceeded. Everything was fine until the miko showed up. The Kyuubi took one look at her and it all went downhill. It jumped towards the woman who was barely conscious and would snarl, baring its fangs at anyone that would come near. But then, the most amazing thing happened. A pink chakra shot from the woman towards the demon and it lost its tails and turned back to Naruto.

"But surely, you haven't expected that!" Gai stated enthusiastically, his voice filled with so much energy that Iruka was quite envious. How could he still be so energetic at times like these? "She's so youthful! I can't believe it! A pink chakra!"

And then he watched as Gai did a twirl or some form of dance which is famous in the far west of their country. The dance was called ballet.

Erm, maybe he's not really envious of Gai's energy.

Iruka ignored the man and walked briskly after Naruto. They didn't know why the teen was so concerned towards the miko, why he was following after the nurses and doctors like a lost puppy. It wasn't like they were not concerned to the miko's well being, it was just that why that amount of concern?

"Hey!" Naruto hollered at one nurse. "Hey! Watch where you're injecting that! You! Why are you checking her breasts?! Don't look at it! Damn it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura frowned and hit the demon vessel on the head. She was helping in treating the miko. Shizune wasn't there as she was busy looking after the Hokage. It was so frustrating when there was an energetic Naruto at their heels. He kept on yelling at them, prodding things that he has no knowledge of that, they resorted into throwing him out of the room with the others.

Sometimes, you just have to pull rank.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is bad news," one doctor told them. "The Uchiha brothers are getting worse every minute. They needed blood transfusion but no one wanted to donate."

Kakashi felt like his head was being pounded by something.

First, they made him summon Pakkun, who was so thick headed he was on the brink of terminating the contract, pulling his hair out or just hitting someone that he could which was Gai.

Second, the Kyuubi kept on appearing like a mushroom they could never let their guard down.

Third, that woman! When the woman showed up glowing pink, his left eye felt like it was burning but then his body felt like it was rejuvenated. The small cuts and bruises were gone in an instant! He could even stand and walk on his own. But that wasn't all, he felt something else. Something that was between good and bad. And he wasn't the only one that felt it. He saw the reaction of others no matter how small it was.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked after a few minutes of a staring contest between him and the doctor. And maybe he wanted to regret asking that.

The med-nin sighed and scowled at him. Is he stupid or deliberately pretending to be dense? Should she spell it out for him?

-TBC-

Words: 5,359 ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Rest and Awaken

A/N: Don't like it? Don't read it. Find another story out there. To those that have supported this story, this is for you guys. Please tell me if there were some errors so that I could right it and improve myself. Thanks!

There will be no bashing in this story though somehow it might come close to it. Forgive me if I could not properly express the characters that well. Some of them may appear OOC, forgive me!

This chapter is dedicated to MiYuki Kurama, WalkingDaisies, BloodPokemon101, xlove-kawaix, fallingyuki, and KV159153.

Chapter 2: Rest and Awaken

Inuyasha led the depressed, confused and tired rag-tag group of his back to Edo. They were going to talk to Kaede and look for ways to bring her back. Though it took some time to coax their fox friend, Shippo finally relented knowing that he could not do anything to bring back his mother figure alone.

"They were arguing when all of a sudden a red mist surrounded Lady Kagome, Kaede-sama." Miroku explained. It was so quick that when he was about to feel the aura of that mist, their friend was gone.

He was tired from trying to calm down his beloved taijiya and fox companion since last night. They did not stop to rest so that they could relay the information quickly to Kaede. She was quite knowledgeable and they were thinking that somehow she would know what happened because if the walking dead miko knew something, she wasn't saying anything. How do you find someone with only a single clue anyways?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were all sitting around the fire inside Kaede's hut. It had taken just three hours for them to get back to Edo though they were all now dead tired. They were now resting their limbs trying to calmly think things through.

"I heard a voice when Kagome was taken," Shippo murmured with tears on his eyes that he is furiously wiping away.

Shippo tried his best not to cry. What if they never get her back? What if someone was doing bad things to his mother? What if they were torturing her? What if it was Naraku that took her? How could he survive without her by his side?

Stifling his cries, he decided. He should, no, he_ would _be strong. Nothing would happen if he continues crying, so he would stop and be strong for his mother. They would get her back and if that idiot Inuyasha would not help then he would resort into talking and begging his scary brother Sesshoumaru or whoever that could possibly help him no matter what it costs him.

"It was a male and chanting something really weird. I don't understand what he was saying though."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I heard it too," Inuyasha said, his eyes gazing to the fire and not staring at anyone.

He did not mean for Kagome to be gone like that, brought to some place he did not know if he could reach or not. He simply wished for her safety, wished it within him for her to stay at her time where there are no demons that could hurt her. It was selfish, yes, but he just thinks that it was for Kagome's own good. She was the first person to look at him without contempt so is it so bad to wish for her protection? Though he could not say it directly as it would be a sign of weakness, he does worry for her well being.

But how could he protect her now when she's missing and they don't know where she is?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kaede took a glance at their group and sighed. When they arrived earlier without the futuristic miko at their midst, she was surprised. Normally, the child would come by her hut to rest or say a farewell if she was to go back to the future but that wasn't it. And what surprised her more or she could say shocked her more was when she saw her 'walking dead' sister with the group. She knew the animosity between her sister and Kagome.

So she invited them inside her hut like she always did, served them with a broth to eat and threatened them when they refused to speak to tell her what was happening.

Then it was a chaos.

Shippo burst into crying loud and Sango was crying with the child. Inuyasha yelled louder than their cries that the two cried louder while Miroku's comforting voice was being drowned out by the noise.

But against all that, her sister sat there quietly with no emotions on her face. It took a while before everything came back to a normal state if one could call it as such.

She was contemplating what the red mist and chanting could mean to their friend when she saw her elder sister's eyes widen with realization. And so she asked her. "Do ye know something, Kikyo-nee-sama?"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Kakashi rounded up every possible ninja he could get into but none wanted to donate blood to the Uchiha siblings.

Why give blood to the Uchiha's? They were so prideful and indifferent to others, anyways.

Those who knew the brothers who could possibly donate blood were also weakened that donating blood could probably worsen their condition.

Taking from the civilians is a no-no considering who those two were. He could already see and hear what their reaction would be.

He sighed and tried to think positively which he wasn't good at. He could only think about the impending attack.

"How's that girl anyways?" He asked Sakura to get his mind into something else. They were both looking for blood donors around the hospital and so far they are unlucky. "And how's the Hokage?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura sighed and flopped onto the bench near them.

"The miko is fine, she will wake. But Tsunade-sama is getting worse every second." All the fights and healing were already getting into her. The only time she had a rest was during that impromptu meeting. Her mind could not also focus at her task since she was concerned for her mentor and there was also Sasuke. Naruto even added to the mix because of his stance with the Kyuubi earlier. Then, there was that miko that the Kyuubi protected. The stress was building up that all she could do of was punch the nearest wall, putting all of her frustrations at that one punch.

_Why does it always turn to this? Why is it still not enough? Why is she not strong enough?_

She wanted to cry and yet she refused to let her tears fall.

She's a shinobi and she had to be tough and not a cry-baby.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The wall that survived the attack of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki gave out with his student's punch. He gulped and tried not to show how much it scared him to see how powerful a single punch from her could do. It vaguely reminded him that crossing the girl would only result in tremendous pain.

Kakashi saw how his student kept her emotions at bay and patted her head like a child she is, silently offering his support and comfort since he doesn't know how to comfort other people. It was just wasn't his expertise.

He turned his head away and gazed at the dirt road. There was nothing they could do except wait for the miko to regain consciousness and heal them. Oh. Or maybe they could pray really hard that those enemies would suffer some bad luck and their attacks would be delayed. Or maybe they could drop and die somewhere.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up feeling as if her limbs were lead was not something that Kagome expected. All she could remember was arguing again with Inuyasha which they normally does so how come she was lying in a white bed with white walls? It was as if she was- No! She's in the Feudal Era with everyone and yes that includes Kikyou so why does she look like she's in a hospital?! She lifted the white blanket and saw that she was wearing a plain white hospital gown.

Is she at her time? Where is she? She prayed that it wasn't Naraku that took her. Nope, it was probably not Naraku. That guy would not put her in a hospital. So who?

Kagome stared at the ceiling, thinking of ways on how to get back to her friends. The only thing that she knows is that she's in a hospital with some serious body ache. Did she get hit by some truck? Or is it a train?

"Thank goodness!" A girl with bright, shoulder length pink hair and large green eyes exclaimed that it snapped Kagome away from her thoughts. The girl was wearing a red top with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and is that a forehead protector? "You're awake. Thank goodness."

She must have been staring at her dumbly because the girl snapped her fingers in front of her face. "My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I'm your medic. You're at the Konoha Hospital. We-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kagome interrupted, flailing her arms though it was hard for her to do so. "Konoha hospital? What do you me-"

She gasped her eyes wide with disbelief. It took a while but then it dawned to her. She was no longer in her world. Cause really, where could you find a nurse wearing a red top and all the other things that her current nurse was wearing and she did not hear of any hospital named 'Konoha Hospital'? How could that be possible? Where is she? There are too many demonic auras in the vicinity that she has to stop herself from curling and hiding in a corner. Did she have herself kidnapped again? Who took her?!

She sighed and frowned. It wasn't as if it was the first time she have been kidnapped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura watched as the miko stared at her hands deep in thoughts. She dared not to speak, she could not. Silence consumed the room that the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock at the far wall.

And with its every tick reminds her of the lives that were on the line. It reminds her of Sasuke and his brother that were still losing blood, the med-nins that has to continuously take soldier pills and take double shifts, their Hokage that is still bedridden and the looming fear of the incoming attack on their already battered village. And though she was told not to, she sat beside the miko's bed and grasped her hands. She held it as if it was the only thing keeping her to the ground, her anchor, keeping her from being insane and giving up. It was that hold when someone was desperate to ask for your help and that you are their only hope. Sakura then pleaded, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, "Please. I beg you, miko-sama. We have to summon you here because we need your help. Our people are dying. Save them. Save us."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome stared at her blankly. Summon? She was summoned?! Summoned to where? Why was she summoned? Can she even get back? How did they know she's a miko? Wait. Is she a miko? And people are dying and they expect her to wha-?

How could she possibly say that she was still training to better herself? How could she say that she's still not knowledgeable enough? But then, what could she do but help them with everything she's got? It's not like she could turn her back to someone that needed help. And so, with faith that she could possibly pull something off, she squeezed her nurse's hand and smiled. After all, Inuyasha did say she's so damned lucky. "Kagome, Sakura-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I would do my best to help you."

But first she have to heal Sakura.

She noticed how her nurse was barely able to stand. Closing her eyes, Kagome searched within herself and focused her aura into healing the person in front of her who was holding her hands desperately pleading for her help. Miroku had taught her the theories and Kaede had been kind in teaching her the basics of healing with her own power.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome glowed then, a strange purplish pink in color which was something that Sakura had witnessed earlier when they summoned her surrounding the miko. It was not chakra as the Hyuugas' and Kakashi-sensei have said and she was scared but she could trust this girl who was of the same age as her? Could she really trust this person? Teachings drilled into her head during her academy days popped into her head.

"Relax," the miko murmured, her voice was comforting and so lulling that Sakura was defenseless against and soon, the Sakura found herself being enveloped in the same strange something the miko was shrouded.

The miko wishes for it to be successful to help this person who needed her while the med-nin wishes for it to be successful for the village of Konoha would be gone if the opposite happens.

None of the two saw the strange light the shards on the miko's necklace made, if they did, they would have seen that it did not only gave off pink light but also a black one.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"She's summoned by a demon," Kikyou said after a few minutes of silence and contemplation. She did not hear the voice but she had felt the aura of the red mist that surrounded her reincarnation. And strangely, the aura was almost the same as the demon fox they were with but it was not the same. The demon that was too strong to be the same as the demon child. "The demon was of the same specie as you, kitsune."

All of them gasped, surprised at the revelation. Who would have thought that the same creature as Shippo would take their friend? What would they need of her anyways? And where could they have taken her? Questions filled their mind but no answers came. But more importantly, Kikyou helped them!

"We have to get Kagome back." Inuyasha said to them with so much conviction. His eyes were filled with determination that could only be seen whenever he was driven to do something. Everyone of their group nodded except for Kikyo though it could be seen in her eyes that she too agreed with him. After all, they still have to defeat that hanyou who was wreaking havoc, causing destruction and pain to their lands and its inhabitants. "Keh. Then we'll head out now."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

He doesn't know why but being near the miko Kagome was causing him strange feelings. Not really him, but the demon inside him. He tried to ask the reason of that feeling but the Kyuubi only stared at him with one eye and then proceeded to sleep. All that he knows is that the miko is really important to the Kyuubi as well as the summons. So he stood and left from guarding her room and went to the Godaime. He has to calm down.

The Hokage's room was filled by med-nins who were continuously healing their leader and anbus to stand guard at every corner.

He stood there, staring at their hokage, at his baa-chan. Is this what will happen if the war goes on? Is this the limit of their village? Would his baa-chan succumb to death?

It pained him and unconsciously he cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shizune could only stare at him with sadness.

She stood up, patted him on the shoulder and left to get a few more things he does not know since only med-nins knew it to help their leader. No matter what happens, she would save their Hokage. She would save Tsunade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto was standing at the foot of Tsunade's bed when it happened. He felt a sense of peace and comfort, the feeling of being home. And then, all of the sudden a flash of purplish pink waved off, flooding the whole room with its power. It formed and enveloped the patient in front of him in a cocoon as if protecting her from the world. He could only stand there, slack-jawed as all the bruises and cuts healed.

"B-Baa-chan!" He blurted when he saw the eyes of their Hokage flicker and focus on him. It was only for a moment but he saw a ghost of smile on her face.

He tried his best not to jump on her since the med-nins were already checking her. But still, he walked and grabbed hold of her hands. And when she squeezed back his hands, he knew that everything would be alright.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All throughout Konoha, every living that were hurt and in pain even those that were on the brink of death were suddenly cured. It would go down the history of the village as 'The Midnight Miracle of the Miko'. But it wasn't just its inhabitants that benefited from that outburst of power but also those that were hiding among the shadows waiting for the opportune time where they could show themselves.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Ye will not do that, Inuyasha." Kaede said her voice filled with authority, something that they have not heard from the old miko since a few months back. She never raised her voice on them and it was shocking to hear it now. "Yer companions are tired. Rest here and continue yer search for Kagome tomorrow."

Sango frowned, her eyebrows' brought together, and forehead wrinkled showing her displeasure. She could go on a few nights without rest because of her occupation but one look at her companions and she knew. Miroku was spent and Shippo was pinching his arm to stay awake. Even Kirara was not beside her but at the corner and already sleeping. If Inuyasha wanted them to move, then he would do it alone or with Kikyou. She would not come with him and leave the others behind. Or maybe she could bash his head with Hiraikotsu and they could all rest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Feh! Fine! Rest now and we'll continue this tomorrow at morning!" Inuyasha announced. He was irritated but he would relent for them. It would not do any good if they were to leave now anyways. He was not that insensitive of their needs that he would push them even though they could no longer do it. Maybe sometimes he's insensitive but there's always Kagome to remind him. Though it worries him about Naraku, they would look for Kagome. They could still search for the shards of the jewel while searching for her.

But it's not just that. He saw how Sango gripped her boomerang, prepared to hit him. He did not need to know how bad it would hurt. He knew just by looking at Miroku whenever he did something perverted that it hurts like hell.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Kakashi stayed at the room of the peacefully sleeping Uchiha brothers. He has not gotten anyone willing to donate their blood for the two so he returned to their room.

He was about to give up but a strange purplish pink something enveloped all of them. He was scared shitless- though did not show it- when that happened since he too was enveloped by it though he saw that all remaining wounds on himself were being healed quickly. It was too fast for a normal med-nin to do.

But again, there, he felt it, that spine tingling feeling which he does not know the meaning of but does know the person who was causing it. It was the miko who was summoned and it was safe to assume that she was healing all of the injured and in pain which is what they wanted from her. He could remember seeing her being engulfed in that purplish pink something that was not chakra. He checked with Sharingan after all.

"Why are they still asleep?" He asked, curious to the reason why the brothers were still not opening their eyes.

The doctor assigned to the two brothers answered him that they were still asleep because they were depleted of chakra from the fight with the enemies and that they could leave the hospital as soon as their chakra has replenished itself. He was glad for the brothers however, when he looked at the doctor he saw him giving him- him of all people- a stinky eye.

But that wasn't it. That was not the reason why he was there at their room. Some stupid ninjas have tried to attack the resting brothers so he had no choice but to be kind and took it upon himself to be their watcher until they were fine sending the message to those that has animosity to the brothers that they have to get past him first. Apparently, it was enough to fend them off. Sometimes he really hates himself for being 'kind hearted'.

"This is stupid," he sighed to himself. He was bored. There was nothing to do and he had left his Icha Icha Paradise at his apartment when Naruto threw him out of the building to fight their crazy Sannin and his minions.

How he wished for some entertainment. However, he did not expect it when the bright orange clad prankster of their village slammed the door open, bounced inside the room like a child on a sugar rush and yell that every single one in their village was healed and that his Baa-chan is now awake. It was only after a few more outbursts that he noticed the _peacefully _sleeping brothers were also awakened like their Hokage and were now giving them their famous death glare.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura was sitting beside the bed of Kagome, intent of not going anywhere at the moment. The others med-nins have reported that their patients were now fine and could go home at the following morning so she could be wherever she wanted to be.

She had thought of looking at the condition of her mentor and even Sasuke but stopped herself. What if the miko woke up? Who would be there for her? Kagome had exhausted herself by healing every one of their villagers and the least that she could do was to look out and be with her. What if someone attacked the miko? She had not sensed any other shinobi who could stand guard for Kagome.

Also, if that power healed all of those in Konoha, how are they sure that their enemies aren't? How far did that blast of healing power go? Is she only the one thinking about it?

_"You should rest, Sakura-chan." Shizune had told her some time ago when she was making her rounds after making sure that their Hokage was fine and stable. She was concerned for the teenager but knew that she could not force her to do what she did not want. "Even if the miko is here and the others are healed, there are still the enemies out there come morning. We should use this time to recuperate and prepare for another attack. Depending on the miko's powers alone is not an option. We're still ninjas, sworn to protect our village, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura slept at the chair beside the bed of Kagome, holding the miko's hands as if it was her lifeline. It was the most peaceful sleep she's ever had since Sasuke's betrayal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gather all the members of Root." Danzo ordered to one shinobi behind him whom he knew was an agent.

He was not in the wrong and never would he be wrong.

Everything that he did was for the benefit of the village, for its advancement, who were they to judge him? He would stop and crush those enemies that were coming to them and show the fools on the council that it was power they needed in order to win. And that miko who had the power to heal better than the best med-nins of the Fire country would fall into his hands like a piece of weapon in a strategy game where he would succeed. The village knowing of his involvement in the massacre of the Uchiha clan was a small mistake, an unexpected flaw that would soon be corrected. Yes, everything would soon fall into plan.

Come morning and the game would soon resume.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One by one the members of Root gathered behind him.

None of them knew what path lies ahead of them but until their death, they would follow the man that gave them a purpose in life even if they were to brave the hell and face the wrath of a tailed beast. That was the oath they had taken and any person that betrays them would soon find himself taking his last breath because they are the root. They are the shadows of Konoha. The shinobi's who would do their best to finish their mission even if that meant walking in a dark path.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Their eyes cackled with glee. It took some time but staying at the shadows, blending with the civilians and observing quietly have proven useful. They have found something important that could turn the tide of the war. And with just a few hand signs they were gone, gone to report to their leader. But they were not the only one, because there are those that were watching their moves and there are those that have a different master.

It would all come out at the break of dawn.

-TBC-

Words: 4,494


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Minds

A/N: A/N: I would just like to ask for forgiveness because of taking quite long in updating. Why did I do this again? Kagome's not in this chapter.

The following chapters are like the appetizer before the main dish XD because the night is really long.

Chapter 3: Troubled Minds

A large carriage which was known to belong to the Fire Daimyo could be seen making its way quietly through the roads leading to Konoha. The daimyo had received a message of the Godaime being in coma and thus made his way to nominate a person to be the Hokage. He did not know of the destruction in Konoha or the ninjas summoning a miko all he knows is that the village is in a huge crisis and needed to have another leader to lead it.

"We are nearing the village of Konoha, my lord." One of his most trusted advisors told him trough the blinders. Most of the men were riding their horses while the servants walked behind the norimono of their lord. A messenger had been sent before them to ensure that the reconstructing village would be prepared for their arrival.

"Good," the daimyo murmured. "That is good."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Who should she tell?

It had been just an observation and there were no concrete evidence, so what should she do? She may not have seen them but she had felt it before. She had felt that some of the ninjas of Konoha had done nothing from the attack of Akatsuki. She does not know who they were but there had been no enemy near them but they did nothing to help their fellow Konoha-nins. Brushing her bangs in frustration, Yamanaka Ino could only stare at the moon and hope that everything would work out because she would approach their sensei if it did not. After all, their sensei would know what to do about the information.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Every one of them is already collected, Koharu-sama." An Anbu wearing a wolf mask whispered to the old female member of the council.

The moon was high up in the sky, shining brightly against the dark night. A lot of ninjas of their village had died and though most of the injured ninjas were already cured, some of them were still resting to refill their depleted chakra. None of the able-bodied ninjas could afford to waste time doing nothing so they have to strategize and lay out every possible plans and counter-attacks.

"Very well let us commence this meeting," Koharu, who was wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it, announced to the all of the ninjas gathered at the ruins of a decrepit Japanese-styled castle inside their village. It had been destroyed by the invasion and they had no intention of rebuilding it at the moment.

In her mind, their Hokage was no longer competent enough to lead them. Tsunade is inexperienced and most of her ideals clashes with that of the council. "We gathered all of you here because we would elect a temporary Hokage to lead us through this crisis."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danzo stood straighter at the side saying nothing. None of them noticing the way his eyes held a strange, dangerous glint. Other ninjas were cautious of him and some he could hear were saying things that they should not. However, he had expected it already and had adjusted his plans to accommodate the meeting and every probable outcome.

"We'll start the nomination for Hokage," Homura declared, his voice loud and commanding that it garnered the attention of every ninja present, not that his presence was not compelling enough. "I nominate Shimura Danzo as the temporary Hokage."

Yes, everything is falling into place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto grinned, his blue eyes bright with happiness.

Who wouldn't when your best friend/ rival who almost died from blood loss was awake and glaring at him? Well, he wasn't happy that the teme was giving him the famous death glare but he just couldn't stop it. He is glad and giddy he could jump and hug him and why not?

He jumped on the still healing self proclaimed 'avenger'.

"Sasuke-teme! You're awake!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Who wouldn't be awake, dobe? You kept on squealing like a girl it's hurting my ears," the youngest of the Uchiha brothers spat, his voice hoarse but strong.

He stared around the room trying to figure where he is. He noted different ways on how he could escape the room he's in. And upon inspection, he saw his brother lying on the bed beside his.

Itachi.

He had been shocked and confused when he heard the news so he sought him out. And what did he find when he saw him? He saw his elder brother being ganged up by the Akatsuki. Without preamble, he fought with him and together they made their way back to Konoha. Why they returned to Konoha, he did not ask.

Sasuke noted then that his brother is also awake and was staring at his ex-sensei and the said ex-sensei was staring back at his brother.

What are they doing?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto sat at the chair beside Sasuke's bed and noticed the eerie silence. He wisely kept his mouth shut so he could observe the scene. He could not take it though when they refused to speak even when a full five minutes had passed. How could they stand this tension?! Why are they not talking? Why are they not doing anything?!

But before he could say anything about it, the eldest of the brothers, Itachi spoke.

"I am alive."

Da fuck?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If he had not been with Itachi before, Kakashi would not have recognized the hidden question.

"Yes," he replied lazily. Sometimes it does really bother him when he has to be 'excessively communicative'. He does not do well with words since he prefer reading than talking. Or sometimes thinking and being alone and not guarding other people. Maybe he really needs to sleep or have an Icha Icha book. "You're alive as well as your brother. We're inside the walls of Konoha, at the hospital to be exact."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi nodded and stared at the ceiling.

He could not bear to look at Sasuke feeling that he had no right to do so but he does want to know if his brother is safe and healed from the fight they had. He had been surprised when his otoutou showed up and teamed with him in fighting with the Akatsuki.

And also, why is it that he was healed?

When he had arrived with his brother, most of the med-nins were saving, healing the other ninjas of Konoha. Did they felt inclined to heal them as well or are they thinking of having him and his brother as prisoners? What happened to Danzo? What happened to the current Hokage? If Danzo is still alive, that would be problematic for the two of them. And if ever that man would try to harm his brother, if that is to happen, then he and his pawns would die by his hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What?!" Naruto yelled loudly, it echoed around the room. He was confused and irked. Are they not going to ask questions? Is that it?! No _'who healed us?'_, _'who brought us here?'_, and not even _'did we manage to defeat them?'_. It was maddening! "You only said a few words! How could you guys only say a few words?!"

He heard Sasuke scoff but the latter did not comment on his outburst. It was shocking for Naruto since the teme always had a comeback to whatever he says. Maybe they could not still get over the fact that they were alive? Or is it because teme was still caught up on knowing the truth behind his clans' massacre?

Slumping on the seat beside his sensei was all he could do at the moment. Let them think! He was not one for thinking complicated stuffs anyway. Well, aside from pranks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsunade tried to stretch her arms and reach the glass of water on the bedside table on her left but she could not. Though she was healed, her chakra was still not replenished thus her figure was still that of a frail woman. She was alone in her room with no guards or anbu for protection.

She had asked Shizune, who was her current nurse, to what had occurred while she was comatosed. Her apprentice answered her truthfully and told her everything that had happened.

A miko was summoned by Naruto while he was being controlled by the Kyuubi.

The Uchiha brothers had almost died.

And that the council had fucking nominated Danzo of all people to be the deputy Hokage while she's still in the hospital.

She had almost stood, unmindful of her looks and her still weakened state when Shizune said that last part. They were really stupid buffoons! How could they trust their village to that that deceiving idiotic monster?! Danzo is more of a monster than any tailed beasts!

"Get me an Anbu! I need one now!" She ordered the girl thinking quickly of those who had the biggest possibility to be a Hokage except that cold hearted fish. After weighting the pros and cons of whoever she would choose, she got her result. It was just three minute when Shizune came back with an Anbu behind her.

"Tell the council that I nominate Hatake Kakashi as my replacement."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At one room of the Konoha hospital, Kakashi felt a certain foreboding which was noticed by Naruto. His student enfolded him in a hug and even rubbed their cheeks together. "I'll keep you warm sensei!" Naruto loudly exclaimed that got him weird looks from the room's other occupants.

"Maa. I don't think so, Naruto." Kakashi said in his normally indifferent voice. No, he does not want to think what his student meant by that. Perverted thoughts or not, the kid is still a prankster.

Thankfully, Naruto seemed to get the point and stood. But then, his hands moved in a familiar hand signs and poof!

"New Sexy no Jutsu!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're disgusting, dobe." Sasuke growled out. It was troubling to hear from his one-time friend and team mate that he would keep their sensei warm. It was more troubling to see that jutsu he did. How many stupid jutsu has the dobe created anyways? "Get out of here before you spread your idiocity."

But Naruto stood at his line of sight and did some sexy lap dance. He/she even started to rub his/her body against him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi stared at his brother, refusing to sigh as an Uchiha does not sigh. His brother is getting red faced from the antics of his team mate as Naruko pulled out a whip from out of nowhere. Even his once leader is getting red faced.

'_He probably had a nose bleed already.'_ He thought as he looked at Kakashi.

He almost smiled but he stopped himself; instead, he closed his eyes once more to ignore and tune out his surroundings. They are safe. Someone is watching over them while they recuperate and if by some miracle someone gets past Kakashi, he will deal with them himself. But for now he needed some rest.

'_It'd been so long.' _Even though it had been quite long when he left the village of Konoha, he still felt at home which was strange to him since he had not felt that when he had came to spy and retrieve the nine-tailed demon vessel before. Have they drugged him or is it one of those strange things he had read on a book before, the feeling of coming home?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sitting at the roof and guarding his pack, Inuyasha remembered the times when he saw his friend staring at the moon. It plagues his mind to think that he-no- they would not get her back. She's their core, the mother and heart of the group. Without her, they would be lost, he would be lost.

He had accepted in his mind that she would most likely to be gone once they have completed the jewel. He had thought of it sometimes and he had just consoled himself into thinking that she would be safe at her era. But that did not happen, she was taken from them. Most likely, summoned by whoever that probably had an evil intention. What he did not get is why someone from the red tailed, fire type kitsune would want from her? Yes, Kagome is the Shikon's Guardian and-

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. He was about to wake the others but he remembered they were resting so that they could search at dawn. So when he could not curse as loud and as much as he want or make any noise that would wake the others, he gritted his teeth and scratched his head with both hands. "Fuck. Shit. The bitch still has the shards."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The meeting was already in full swing when an Anbu came and announced to the whole gathered ninjas their Hokage's chosen nominee. It then caused a stir among the clan heads that were in attendance. The old and matured ninjas were instantly against it but the young ones, especially the teenagers thought that the perverted jounin instructor is the one for the position.

_'Really, why would the Godaime choose Hatake Kakashi? Yes, he has experience in being a captain, a teacher and has a good record but he does not have any experience in leading a whole village; while Danzo could lead us through this crisis. We could just turn a blind-eye to that thing about the Uchiha's however,'_ thought one of the old and 'experienced' ones.

_'Kakashi-San May be a pervert but he's really good and famous. A lot of people had been suggesting for him to be the Hokage even before the war,'_ thought one of those young and 'inexperienced' ones.

Homura frowned but otherwise remained calm. Tsunade's choice was the best one. Hatake Kakashi is the only ninja that could compete with Danzo in the election. His eyes scanned the crowd, observing, counting and categorizing all of them in his mind. The numbers of those who could be considered young and old were on par. And such, only a meeting with the candidates and persuading the voters could solve it. He stared at one Anbu and ordered, "Call in the other candidate."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

He smiled with malice that one of the person who was on the same room as him had to move back in fear for he did not smile except when he had planned something for their self-proclaimed enemies. It had been a few months since he had looked at his minion's mirror because of his plans but when he did, oh what an event! His red eyes shined with excitement that he could not contain it within himself. He laughed out loud that it echoed throughout the walls of the castle they were currently presiding in making the others who heard it run and hide.

The other miko was missing and the group of the pest named Inuyasha was still disoriented from it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kohaku looked at his master from the corner of his eyes.

The man was cackling like a mad hen and he would have snickered if only his master, Naraku wasn't staring back at him. Trying to focus at the situation, he did his best to school down his features so that no emotion could be seen on his face.

Surely there is no slip of smile, right?

Or is it a test?

He pinched himself on the arm to stop himself from smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagura," Naraku called, his face still contorted with happiness it was scaring the wind demoness. He was smiling at her! The bastard only smiled when he's about to squeeze her heart! "You will go and disrupt their search for that girl tomorrow. It would do you good not to return without doing as I ordered."

And so, with great fear in her heart because of a smile, Kagura nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Calculating gold eyes of the Lord of the West stared at the being who was its companion.

The being had an old and wise eye for someone who is only a tree. Maybe it was the experience and the age? The tree yokai had called for him and he went however, the tree obviously thought to waste his time by saying nothing.

"Long before, you have asked where every jidai-ju was located," Bokuseno said lowly that it broke the silence on the clearing. It had been quite some time when Sesshoumaru was still a few decades old when he stumbled upon a scroll about the tree of ages. He had asked but at that time, the tree youkai had refused to divulge the question and had kept silent. "Do you still want to know where they are?"

"Knowing the location of those trees does nothing for me." Came the nonchalant reply of the demon lord. It had been too long so why would he bother? He had been just a pup when he had asked that question but the tree yokai had not given him an answer and he had thought that the wise tree every one of their kind respected does not know everything. And so he did not question the tree about it any longer and only resorted to asking his thoughts and advice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A wind passed by and the leaves of the tree swayed with it. "Ah but it's curious, is it not? For the jidai-ju somehow brings a special connection between memories of the past and present. Even the Bone Eater's Well is made of it," the tree yokai murmured, baited.

Dogs were curious by nature and so it would only be a while before the cold inuyokai lord would cave in.

Bokuseno saw the flash of puzzled golden eyes but the demon lord did not ask. Stubborn dogs. "Every thousand years, one of the trees bears a fruit that could grant those who eat it an immense power of which could rival a completed Shikon no Tama. There is only one tree left that had not bore any fruit and it is that tree where your brother had been sealed, the Goshinboku."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you telling me this, Bokuseno?" Sesshoumaru asked. It was intriguing but why should he know about it? He was not one for gaining power through means like those. He had preferred going slow but through his own strength and not gaining immense power by eating a fruit or wishing with a bauble. Only the weak and the foolish do that. So knowing about the fruit of the jidai-ju does nothing for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bokuseno sighed and pouted. It sure may not look good at him but this lord is a sometimes frustratingly thick headed dog. Sometimes he even wishes to have a hand so that he could hit him but maybe it was better that he has none since Sesshoumaru would surely cut his limbs if he does that. "I am not the only being who has this knowledge. Your enemies might hear of the tree bearing the fruit and use up it against you. It is now not only the Shikon no Tama that should be protected but also the tree."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked lazily hiding his grumpy mood.

He was resting on the room with Naruto and the Uchiha brothers when an Anbu arrived telling him that he was called in some stupid electoral meeting.

Why was Naruto not there? Apparently, the council has decided that the Kyuubi is uncontrollable thus Naruto would be best to not participate and join it. The prankster just smiled at him and told them it was okay and it did not matter, he would still fight to protect Konoha anyways.

And so with his feet dragging, he went to the meeting to which he found out that the Fire Daimyo is also attending.

Why in Fire Country's deepest hell is their daimyo there?! Does he not know that the enemies is already at their gates and were just waiting for day break to knock? He even brought escorts and servants! What would they feed them? Where would they stay? Is their daimyo that stupid?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now that the other candidate is here, let us start this election." The Fire Daimyo announced. He may not have the power or the makings of a ninja but he is a figure who was responsible to those non-ninja village. After all, he was the one along with the other daimyo that reports to _those _people. "Hatake Kakashi and Shimura Danzo. Tell us, why should one of you be the next Hokage?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke is in Konoha," a young man who has a lean-built, straight white hair, purple eyes, and pointed teeth and was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it said with so much animosity to his team mates. He had been furious when he heard that their leader had returned to his village and protected his brother. The guy was supposed to kill that person and he did not understand why go there and save him?!

"Well, what are we doing here?" One of his team mates, a girl with red eyes, fair skin, and red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left and was wearing brown glasses, a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals asked. "We should go to Sasuke-kun!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes stared at them calmly. Though he was placid, it would be quite soon where he would need to be near their leader as he could not control his shifting moods. And it is not only him but also his two team mates. They were still bickering with each other but it would not take long until they would feel the need to kill and cut people. Yes, they have to reach Konoha as soon as possible or there would be murder in this and the following nights.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They better take the Fire Daimyo out of their village now else he and his servants die with them," a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them said menacingly.

-TBC-

Words: 3,995

Hopefully, this is the shortest chapter in this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

Chapter 4: Taken

"Who are you?" a Kagome asked groggily waiting for her eye sight to be cleared.

She was sleeping soundly when she had felt a familiar aura of a fox in the vicinity of her room. Before she succumbed into sleep, she had placed a barrier around her room so she felt him, a boy who was human and yet has an aura of a fox. In this world where she thought she was alone with demons surrounding her, she found him! There is a demon kitsune! It was so familiar that she has awakened and tears started to gather in her eyes. "Shippo? Is that you?"

But it was not her kit. It was a boy who has a messy blond hair and wears a bright orange tracksuit with black that extends from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, and orange pants. There are also prominent whisker marks on his cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto saw his team mate sleeping beside the bed of the miko. Not wanting to disturb Sakura, he motioned for the miko to hush and tone down her voice.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly though with enthusiasm. He saw her eyes filled with grief and immediately felt guilty. He wishes for it to be gone. He knew that such a look does not suit her.

Kyuubi wanted to be near the miko and so he left the two brothers who continued to remain silent through all the fuss he did to them then went to her room. He was confused at what Pakkun had said when the miko was summoned. And also, they knew nothing about her except that her name is Kagome, a miko and they needed her badly.

"I'm not Shippo." He admitted when he is just beside her bed. "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be a Hokage someday, believe it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome gaped and nodded.

He's hyper!

She knew it was not her Shippo because she checked his aura and though both were of the same species; her Shippo was still a kit. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

"I know." Naruto told her while smiling. He took a chair near the window and carried it beside her bed, on the other side of which Sakura occupies and sat in it. The moon was still high in the sky and it was a peaceful night in the hospital, well as peaceful as it could be _in_ a hospital. "You're like so famous here, miko-sama. And Kyuubi just told me your name."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kyuubi?" Kagome repeated. A nine-tailed fox? Maybe it was the kitsune inside him. How did the demon inside him know her name? And what was a Hokage? It was confusing her! Where is she really? She felt like slapping herself. No. She had to focus on things at hand. "Why do you have a fox inside you, Naruto-san? And what does Hokage mean?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto grinned. Though it was hard for him to follow every emotion on her face, it was refreshing to see a person who shows their emotions openly! "Oh! Okay, listen closely. A Hokage is the leader of this village. Our village is called Konohagakure but we call it Konoha for short. The Hokage is the strongest ninja of the village and everyone respects him! We had four shinobi as Hokage before, my father's also one of them! And now we have Tsunade-baa-baa but she's still sick and could not leave the hospital yet- "

"Oh Naruto! I am so sorry! Where is your baa-chan? I could heal her!" The miko Kagome murmured with so much concern. She held his hands between her own and started moving to leave the bed while tugging him. "Let us go quickly! We can't leave your village without a leader!"

He chuckled and pushed her shoulders down to stop her from standing. "We are currently holding an election for a temporary Hokage until baa-chan can resume her duties. My sensei is even a candidate! I don't know how many candidates there are but one day, I would be a Hokage too, believe it! And about the Kyuubi being inside of me, it was sealed in me by my father. He was the Hokage at that time. There was this huge fight before and the nine-tails was wreaking havoc in our village. The only thing they could do is to seal it inside a baby and that baby is me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Her eyes widened. A demon sealed inside a child?! Is there no miko or monk in this world that a rampaging demon could wreak havoc? Then she thought of what the person beside her must have felt. "Did the villagers hurt you? Did they accept you, Naruto-san? Did you have someone by your side to protect you?"

She saw when his eyes flashed with pain and hurt from wounds she could not heal on her own. And it hurts her too, thinking about her friend in the Feudal Era who suffered from not only the humans' but also the demons' animosity just because others do not understand or wanted to accept him. If her kit was to suffer from the same pain, she might not be able to forgive those persons who would do the deed.

Taking her hand from Sakura's grasp, she pulled him for a hug. Sometimes you don't need to speak words but just be there for a person. And besides, a hug is all a person could give or need. "It must've had been hard for you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome did not saw that the orange clad ninja was blushing madly when she hugged him.

What can he do? He's still a guy and also a hormonal one at that. But that is not the point. She was hugging him because she felt for him. Overwhelmed by emotions, he hugged her back. And then, he felt something wet on his shoulder. "Wha-what are you doing?! Are you crying?!"

He sputtered, flailing his arms just to stop her tears. How do you stop a girl from crying anyways? He just wanted to know her connection to the Kyuubi and the nin-ken of Kakashi so how did it got into this? "Awww. Please, please, please don't cry! I don't know what to do! Besides, those people won't be able to hurt me anymore!"

In his state of panic, he hugged her tighter and shared to her the story of his past and those people that had been kind to him. He told her his dreams, the war they were in and those people that wanted to take the demon inside him just so that her mind will be steered off from that topic. She stopped crying then and in return, told him of her friends and their adventure. Really, he's just a blabbermouth.

"I wonder why it was me that was summoned," Kagome whispered. She was leaning on the head board while holding his and his team mate's hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was already about one in the morning and yet she could not get back to sleep.

She wondered what it was that her friends were doing at the same moment. Are they worried for her? Are they looking for ways to bring her back? Would she see them again? Why is it that of all the mikos at the Feudal Era did she have to be the one to get summoned? "It could have been Kaede-sama or Kikyo so why me? There were other more powerful mikos in my world, Naruto-san."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Kyuubi's vessel scratched his head. "I don't know," he whispered back.

Why are they whispering again? Right, Sakura is sleeping at the same room. It would be bad if she would wake up from their voice because surely, he would receive a punch. He could almost feel it. "But it's good that it was you who got summoned to help us, Kagome-sama. It would've had been bad if it was a demon that we summoned."

She laughed quietly as if thinking of her demon friend, Inuyasha or some other demon like the one they have intended to summon, Sesshoumaru, being the one that was actually summoned. That would be catastrophic for them and everyone.

He saw when her eyes brightened and in Naruto's mind, it looked as though the stars were reflected on them. "You could just call me Kagome."

"Eh?" He asked. What did she say? Did she say something that he did not hear? "What?"

"I said, you could call me Kagome."

"Erm. Uh." What could he possibly say to that? She's so kind to him! Why is it so hard to befriend a girl? "Then call me Naruto!" He replied gladly though it must have had been quite loud because they saw Sakura stir from her sleep. He quickly covered his mouth and hid under the bed. Crap! Sakura is really scary even when asleep! Yikes!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You have saved me." Itachi whispered in the quiet room.

And though Sasuke heard it, saw his brother's eyes trained on him, he remained silent. What was he supposed to say? "When I have told you countless of times to become stronger and kill me, I have meant it for you to do, Sasuke. I have expected that you would not believe the news and yet you arrived to help me."

"I would not kill someone who only thought the best for our village." Sasuke replied. He would no longer kill his brother. What's the point of doing so? Would it bring back the dead or would it bring back the times and trusts they have lost? Everything would never be the same again. What was the reason why they have to suffer? "I would not kill you, Itachi-nii. But someone else has to pay the price."

"You are not yet strong, otouto." The eldest brother murmured his voice so cold and detached. "You know that you have to kill. You have to kill me or you would not gain power. You would not have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan if you continue to be weak hearted. It is either me or that gaki Naruto."

Why does he continue to repeat those grim reminders?

Is there really no other way for the Uchiha's to gain the ultimate power?

Is he really still weak?

"I will find another way!" He hissed. His breathe came out harshly and he was trembling slightly. He would prove him wrong! All of them! "I would not be bound by those rules! If it comes that my search would be fruitless then I would gain other means to be stronger, stronger than you ever will be!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Then you have to be quick about it, Uchiha Sasuke," came the reply of Neji.

He was at the meeting when one Hatake Kakashi goaded him into becoming the guard of the still recuperating brothers. It was maddening, demeaning for a Hyuuga to do so but he relented when he saw the pleading eyes of his cousin, Hinata. Sasuke is Naruto's friend, thus Hinata wanted no harm brought to them until they could defend themselves properly. Oh, the things he would do for his cousin. "Everyone is already preparing for the war."

Sometimes or like most of the time, he succumbs to Hinata-sama's puppy dog eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I want to train Naruto," an old green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee and was also wearing a simple cape told the resting Tsunade. He poofted right above her stomach just when she was about to sleep. Where is the justice? She was told to rest but she could not.

"Why now?" Tsunade asked, her eyes already dropping. It had been a few days when her team mate had died and one of the Two Great Sage Toads just showed them the message Jiraiya had left though it did almost nothing for their village because the same day the toad showed up was the same day that Orochimaru attacked.

The toads did not show themselves to protect them.

"Why only now?"

Call her evil but she would protect that brat Naruto until her very last breath. She would not hand him over easily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fukasaku stared at the weakened Godaime and sighed. He would just have to tell her the truth. Well, telling the truth is better than thinking of any excuses. "That day, Mt. Myoboku was attacked by the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. We had to protect our lands before we could protect the lands of others. It was only till last afternoon that we had got everything back the way it was before the attack. Besides, I like the boy but if he continues to go and fight Pain, he would not succeed. His life would be forfeit the time he faces of with Pain, Tsunade."

He waited as the Godaime thought his words over.

Still, can't she be faster? They were supposed to have some really mouthwatering midnight snack. Onigiri made from larvae, yum.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two of them were alone inside her room as she ordered the Anbu and Shizune to stay outside as she talked with him. She stared at the Kashira quietly noting how he's restless and antsy but was stopping himself from actually pacing around. It was annoying but funny to watch though.

"What happened to Jiraiya would not happen to Naruto." Fukasaku convinced her. "Let us teach him."

Silence consumed the room as she was reminded of his death.

It was after a while before she replied as she tried to suppress the tears for the death of Jiraiya. Oh how she wanted to mourn and grieve for the dead but now was not the time. Remaining strong and showing their enemies even a small weakness would be a huge mistake.

"You have also trained Jiraiya. How could I trust you with Naruto's training and survival?" Tsunade asked quietly. Could she really let Naruto leave? They were already lacking at ninjas as it is so could she let the gaki go to become stronger? Would their village even last, remain standing to welcome him back?

No. She would make damn sure that their village would still be there to welcome Naruto home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What happened with Pain will not happen again. Now we have a clue to Pain's abilities." He repeated. Besides, he has a feeling that it was the same period as that prophecy given to them a long time ago.

Tsunade sighed and stared at the ceiling of her room. "How long is it?"

"Normally, the times on these lands and those of us summonses were the same." The old toad said. He would tell her but not everything. There are some things that should not be said and more so to a still weakened leader. "But tonight is special. It occurs so randomly, the 'Night of the Dogs' Moon's House made by the Great Lady. There will be distortions on space and time. It is a place where a chosen one could spend a whole year there but no effect in this time and dimension. Only a few hours or just a few minutes would pass to us who are not in those distortions. There is also that teen's pure aura. I might be able to teach him senjutsu."

And so, Tsunade could only give her consent and hope in her heart that Naruto would learn everything in such a small amount of time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A long-nosed teenage-looking male spirit with a beak and flapping wings that was part bird and part man hovers above the Konoha hospital.

The spirit had a long black hair and pale skin that it could be mistaken as an Uchiha except that it has blood red eyes. It took a few minutes of it flying around the vicinity before it flew high up in the air and glided down into an open window where the Uchiha brothers are resting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji was sitting at the chair Kakashi once occupied when the male human-bird entered the room through the window. He was shocked and surprised that he jumped up from the chair. But he quickly composed himself, pulled out a kunai from his pouch and took up a defensive stance to fend off the intruder. After all, he still had his promise that no one would harm the brothers while he was taking up the role as their guard. The two brothers also stood up and activated their Sharingan, preparing to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" Neji asked cautiously. He had never seen the human-bird before and was contemplating whether it was an enemy or not. The being looked a lot like an Uchiha and he was thinking whether the elder brother did not kill everyone in their clan except Sasuke. Maybe Itachi left someone else alive?

Activating his Byakugan, he saw that the being was made of a powerful chakra, unlimited chakra just like Naruto's. A jinchuriki? He narrowed his eyes, tightened his hold on the kunai he was holding and asked, "What are you? What do you want? What are you doing here?"

The male human-bird stared, ignoring the weapon he was holding and quietly scrutinized him as if gouging if he was a threat or not. "Ah, a human." It said, its voice husky and low but strong. It was wearing a blue haori that has a fire emblem on its left sleeve and black hakama and boots. Its hair was so long that it reaches its calf. The creature was not even carrying any weapon! "So the legend is real. In the country where the flame burns brightly, in the village rebuilding after being attacked, a human with a connection to our kind will be found."

All of them went from defensive into an offensive stance and the being could only sigh except that it did not. "It would do no good to all of you to attack me," the human-bird told them. Its eyes moved from one brother to another easily ignoring the one who has pale lavender eyes. It leaned on the wall beside the window and stared at its fingers on its right hand. "I am called Yasu of the Karasu Tengu. Tell me, which one of you is named Uchiha Sasuke?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi tensed. His jaw twitched but he remained his cool. His chakra reserves are still on the low and though he knows how to fight without chakra, he still feels that his skills and knowledge is inadequate compared to the being in front of them. He would not be able to fight and protect his brother. And so, he tried to deceive the tengu. He would not hand over his brother, stronger than him or not. "It is me. I am Sasuke."

In the blink of an eye, the human-bird named Yasu was gone and Itachi was slammed at the far wall, raised a few inches from the floor with the being holding his throat with only a single hand. Most ninjas would not have seen how Itachi tried to move away and counter-attack the human-bird but Neji and Sasuke saw it as they have activated their kekkei genkai. "Human, it would be best not to lie to me." Yasu spat. It threw the Eldest Uchiha on the floor and glared at him. "I may not be a Dog Demon but I am a Tengu and I can see through your lies. Remember well that one cannot hide the truth from the windows of their soul."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke finally asked. Why would a demon look for him? Why is he in some legend as the demon said? How did he have gotten into a legend? Isn't it called a prophecy?

Sasuke saw when the human-bird's eyes stared at his and he felt as if he was naked and weak.

Pathetic.

It is just so pathetic.

He is no longer weak. He had trained with the traitor Sannin to become stronger. And chakra or none, he would not be beaten by some unknown being that has some stupid wings even if it was something like his ex-team mate. Gritting his teeth, he stared bravely at the eyes of the Tengu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yasu turned, raised one of his wings and poked the youngest of the Uchiha siblings with it. The human frowned and then scowled at him. He noticed that the human's eyes were of a shade lighter than the one he had attacked, but his aura is noticeably darker than the deceitful human, almost as dark as those he respects. When the human did not budge even an inch, Yasu poked him harder and harder until he was satisfied. "Human, you are Uchiha Sasuke, I presume."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke grunted but did not answer. He already said so, so why does the tengu not believe him?

He was shocked however when the human-bird kicked him to where the sun does not shine. It was painful and hell if he would not take revenge. Males should not kick other males down there.

"You should better learn to vocalize your answer now, Uchiha Sasuke." He heard the evil being said. "And call me Yasu-sensei 'coz I was the one that found you and I will be your master from now on."

"And why the fuck do you think I would let you become my master?" Sasuke asked heatedly. "I do not even know if you are strong or that I am stronger than you." He was mad and frustrated. Why is it that his brother and the Hyuuga not attacking him? Itachi is only standing there, wary but doing nothing and the Hyuuga is only staring at them!

And so he summoned a few kunai from the bracelets infused with a special seal that he wears and attacked the intruder. He threw one kunai after another in a rapid succession. The human-bird was quick to avoid them, merely moving away from one place to another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

But the human-bird was unprepared for that small moment in which he stared into the red eyes of the eldest brother as Itachi had casted his Tsukuyomi on him. Sasuke had become stronger but not strong enough to fight the intruder alone; he would help his brother in the fight though it strains him to do so. They waited and the Tsukuyomi was true to its power but only for a short two seconds, the genjutsu was broken. However, those two seconds was enough opportunity for Neji to hit him with the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

All three warily watched as the enemy fell down to the floor. It was a team attack and the Hyuuga has hit him. The two brothers knew that one could not stand up after being hit from that attack. However the being stood upright and stared at them passively and they were more than shocked.

First, the human-bird evaded the kunai Sasuke had thrown at him, then he escaped the genjutsu Itachi had casted and now, he could stand after being hit by the Hyuuga!

All three of them were about to attack again when they found themselves with their asses on the floor. All of them had a wound on their forehead as the human-bird had poked them with only his left wing. He did not even use his hands!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Weak!" Yasu shouted at them. It was infuriating how they charged at him with no power. It did not even hurt him! Is this really all that they could do? He would have his work cut out for him. "It is a poignant scene. What you did is so pathetic it hurts me to even think that you are even in the legend, Uchiha Sasuke. You even had the help of these humans and yet you could not defeat me."

"You-!" Sasuke hissed but was stopped when Yasu shouted from behind him.

"Karasu Tengu's Hiden Demon Technique: Mannen Goroshi!"

And the pathetic brat on the legends jumped. The human fell face-first, sprawled on the floor and tried to get up but he kicked him on the side and placed his foot above his chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke tried not to twitch with the human-bird's right foot on his chest. It was so humiliating. His ass hurt like hell and damn if he would not get his revenge. His revenge on the strange damning shit who bosses around is getting longer! He had trained to be strong so how come this being could do this to him?! Is everything he did not enough?

"You will come with me to our country." He heard the tengu say. His figure was daunting especially when you are lying at the floor and he was standing there like a powerful being he was and his foot at your chest. He then turned to the other persons in the room and ordered them, "I will take this child. Tell it to your leader 'Yasu of Karasu Tengu has taken Uchiha Sasuke to train him as was written in the legend.'" He then proceeded to carry him into his shoulder and took off.

-TBC-

Words: 4199

A/N: Thank you to MiYuki Kurama, WalkingDaisies, Fanficlover16000, Lunamonki, Lady Lucinaga, 101, ANIMEMANGALUV3R, Lady of the Mays, ImooShi003, erching, Chicke, FireRaven15, CresentWolf1, TheVampyricAssassin, rouge23gw, Sidena, youshoudn'tneedtoknow, Mew Suger, SilverStar56, xXLunarRayneXx, kjchan, varisara, farronewp, soul reaper miko, nyan-nyan-san, .z, xXRoseandIvyXx, . , Tangled and Twisted, Black Fox Kenzie, purehearts22, 581, chovitap, Sugar0o, Guest, t.o, azumi, erica, xlove-kawaix, Kedakumi, dixiedarling95, Pikagirl556, alice, Fairy Flame Key, kimmico, KV159153, redcake11, Blue Clown, MrKipling22, SaphireFox9, erching, nmsp88, Kuro-Ookami-Inu, gracefulspider, B2AZ, techi1590, dixiedarling95, Yuuna Kuran, Foxluna, Maere Mara, LaDiE AkEginU o.0.o, PrettyKitty77, Whitelilly Prime, Alice Sakurai, RaeMeian, Rose the Wary Wolf, Demonkit03, Rosenia, immortalblossom, Dusk Spark, Matsuo Hotaru, Bloodie3lue, Zelheim, M0M0, champp6, acechi-anghel, vnienhuis, shie0917, Black Fox Kenzie, purehearts22, Fushia Flame, Nikita Psyche, DeborahBee, and SakurainaHime.

Thanks guys and gals!

Chapter 5 is on the making XD


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Night

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Shit happens in life and I got caught in the middle of some feud. And fortunately or not, I still don't have a job.

And I do feel like my muse came back but she became different..? Like how did my story turn from dark, emo and serious to how-the-heck-did-that-happen-L-O-L?

This story is dedicated for my beloved Snow, David and Grey. May you be happy in whatever place you are.

Things that happened in Naruto and Inuyasha might or might not happen in this story of mine. Let my twisted mind twist you.. LOL

Read at your own risk.

Let's spread the craziness, people.

Not betaed.

Chapter 5: Silent Night

Itachi felt coldness in the deepest parts of his soul.

Someone had taken his brother. The same brother, whom he had given everything, would have also given up his life taken in front of him no less.

Sasuke.

With a twitch in his jaw, he started forming familiar hand signs to summon a crow. But when he knelt to press his palm on the ground, he remembered that he had no more chakra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If someone dares to tell Neji that the greatest Uchiha prodigy could possibly be beaten by a human-crow and reduced to almost zero chakra that he should have died already, he would have laughed at that person. Unfortunately for him, he saw that not so glorious scene where Uchiha Itachi tried to summon something, which was probably a crow but he came up with a small black bird which is most likely a baby crow. Trying his very best, Neji schooled his features into nonchalance as Itachi stared at him.

He will not laugh. Damn it. He. Will. Not. Laugh.

Fingers moving into familiar hand signs like the person he's guarding, Neji summoned a brown hawk whom he refers to as Takao. And though it was unusual, Takao and the small baby crow made their merry way to follow Yasu. And damn if only they don't have enough problems of their own but he so wanted to laugh at the blunder of the eldest Uchiha.

He pursed his lips trying his best not to laugh. It would not be good for him to do so. But why is it so? Ah. Yes. They still have a problem. Why can't their enemies just drop dead? But maybe that would be awful since they trained so hard to become ninjas and suddenly it would become peaceful. But still. He was in the process of perfecting his new jutsu and the crazy sannin just came up and wrecked havoc. He had only showed his cousin the outcomes of his jutsu experiments.

"Come on up, Uchiha Itachi." He said as they watched the summons fly and do their bidding. "We have to inform the Hokage."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

He was running after her.

They were in the forest running down a trail playing tag. She was laughing, smiling brightly and her eyes were solely focused on him as he practiced his tricks.

Pride.

He feels proud that his tricks were improving and that she's praising him. She gives him a box of pocky while reminding him that he should not eat all of it at once, a reminder that is usually ignored as he nibbled on his snack. It doesn't matter if he got sick, she would take care of him like always.

He tugged on her hand and brought her to a flower field. He doesn't know how but he just knew it was there and that she's happy. They are happy. There's no one bothering them which happen rarely.

He walked a ways off from her to look for the perfect flower to give her like he always does. A simple flower would not do. It has to be perfectly healthy and beautiful and glowing like her. He would not pluck it but he would show it to her. And she would smile and praise him again while she combs his hair and grooms his tail. And he loves her more for it.

They did not notice but the time passed by and soon it became dark. They treaded back towards camp but she wanted to bathe so he helped her in finding a hot spring after she took her supplies. Their friends were back at the camp cooking a fish they caught somewhere.

She helped him clean up. She poured shampoo on his head and then his tail. She scrubbed his back and helped him in drying. She brushed his hair and combed his tail into perfection.

They went back again to camp and traded stories with their friends.

Everything is exactly how it should be.

But then he heard someone chanting something and suddenly the sky was painted red. Their camp became a battle field, their friends all dead. She was engulfed in a red mist and screaming for him. She fell down and was being dragged somewhere.

He tried to run after her but he was surrounded by flames.

And then soon it became quiet. Their friends were gone and he was all alone. It was dark and so quiet and he's alone. She was gone, taken by someone worse than their enemy. Someone evil had taken his mother and his family from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shippo bolted upright from the sleep he was on. His heart is beating so fast and so loud he wondered for a brief moment if the others would hear it. He turned to look at his friends and saw that they were still sleeping. He also saw that one person who was supposed to be there is not there.

Kagome.

Someone took Kagome, someone who's also a fox.

He could not breathe. He could not stop from shaking. He whimpered and sobbed quietly. He could not sleep anymore. He could not bear to be there, to be in the same place without Kagome. He stood and quietly made his way out of the hut.

Inuyasha was staring at the sky though there was no moon that could be seen that night that he did not notice when Shippo slipped out and made his way towards the well.

It was there at the bottom of the well where Kagome's scent was strongest that Shippo felt he could breathe again. It was there that he found peace and where the others found him.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Iruka stood outside the room assigned to the miko. He had been ordered by their Hokage to stand by and be her guard for the time being. With most of the Hyuuga's guarding the borders and their Shadow clones attending the meeting, there were only few of shinobi's that could guard the miko. And it was also directed that it was him to make it inconspicuous. How and why they came up with it, he didn't know.

And so he was there, sitting quietly outside her room. A few med-nins were shuffling about, probably attending to those who were still at the hospital. Though they were now healed, it is still standard procedure for all patients to remain in the hospital for a whole day even if they were suddenly 'healed'.

How did things deteriorated so suddenly? A huge number in their flank had been killed, most of them were skilled. And among those list had been the Sannin, Jiraiya. He wondered how the Hokage must feel, how Naruto must be suffering.

As he leaned on the door, he heard the voice of the number one knucklehead of Konoha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It was maddening. I know I am wrong to feel it but it is what I feel. Baa-chan shouldn't have ordered Ero-sennin to go to the base of Akatsuki. I. I could have helped him. I should have been there by his side. And I know it's not baa-chan's fault but.." Naruto whispered as quietly as he could. His throat tightened from forcing himself not to shed tears. He's already a grown man. It would not do to cry and mourn for those who had died especially when there's an oncoming attack to their village. "I wanted him to always watch me. I wanted him to see me become Hokage."

He laughed though it was void of happiness. "All he ever saw was me being totally uncool. And I.."

Kagome, for the second time, pulled him into a hug.

How did their topic stray from his adventures to this depressing, self-loathing topic about Jiraiya's death in the hands of Akatsuki? He was trying to make her smile not make her miserable and distressed from his problems!

"Let it out, Naruto." She murmured on his ears while she rubs his back with only one hand. "Let it out. Cry and mourn for him. I would not judge you or anything. You're safe here."

Cry?

He touched his cheeks and felt that indeed, he is crying.

But with her there, whispering soft nothings to him, he cried his heart out.

He cried for the injustice of it all. He cried for the mentor he saw as one of his family. He cried for he knew that there is still nothing he could do. He's weak. Nobody wanted him. He could not protect anybody, no matter how hard he tried. No matter what he tried, he just could not do it properly. What is the use of having a bijuu if nothing he did was right?

"It's not your fault, Naruto." He heard the voice of the person whom he sees as his father say. He looked up and there he saw Iruka, walking towards them with a bag of something.

"Iruka." Naruto called. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

Iruka refrained from answering, instead he gave them the plastic bag.

Naruto shuffled through the bag and pulled out two plastics with popsicles inside. He gave one to Iruka, opened the other one and gave it to Kagome then he turned to look at his Academy instructor.

Iruka was looking at him intensely but with softness that it confuses him to what the guy was feeling. "Jiraiya always praised you." He started voice so soft like that time when he saved him from Mizuki. "He always spoke of you proudly, as if you were his own grandson. He believed you would take his place. He never doubted you would become a great hokage. He was always watching you. Even now, he still is, somewhere. He wouldn't praise you just to try and cheer you up when you're down. So, just be the same old you he could always praise. You can't stay depressed forever! You're the awesome apprentice of one of the three greatest ninja."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsunade sighed. She could feel all her years. And though she wanted to bawl her eyes out and weep for her friend, she could not do so. She might have indeed recuperated from the wounds she has sustained from the fight with Orochimaru and those stupid Akatsuki that thought they could just attack her turf however, she still does not have enough chakra on her system. And she knew, that was one of the reason that the council is pushing for another Hokage, be it a deputy till she was absolutely healed or it could be a permanent one. She just hope for the future of their village that it would not be Danzo who would take on that damning position.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called. It looked like it wasn't only her who could feel so old, even her apprentice looked weary and tired. What's happening to the two of them? "It is alright to mourn. No one would see you as weak."

Maybe it was all she needed, a little reminder that she too could show weakness. Just then, one by one her tears which she was keeping inside started to fall. It wasn't long before Shizune hugged her and the two of them cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now, don't get me wrong." Shikamaru said aloud, interrupting whatever Danzo was going to say. Really, is he the only person who thinks in the village? "If Godaime-sama sent Kakashi here, doesn't that mean that she is now fine? Why are we holding an election for? Tsunade-sama should still be the Hokage."

He saw a lot of his peers nodding and knew that he had just thrown a wrench in the Shinobi no Yami's plans. Well, someone needs to step up and challenge him or else the future of the children would be dark and grim. But honestly, why does it have to be him?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Daimyo of the Fire country assented to the other candidate aside from the two. He needed to hear the three of them, their reasons and causes and how they could prevent the total annihilation of their village. "I suggest that you call the current Godaime to this meeting."

"I don't think she has fully recovered from her ordeal." Danzo told the Daimyo in which the other shinobis agreed. Only a few of them though and not a half of the remaining ninjas in attendance since one of the ninja's pointed out the Godaime's health.

"I think the Godaime is already in good health. She's the greatest med-nin alive so it's easy to see that her recovery period will be shorter than others." Kakashi countered and once again, the ideas of the ninjas were swayed. "Besides, haven't you betrayed Konoha?"

Danzo took one long look at each one of them. And calmly, he answered. "There is no such evidence of my crimes. What truth could a statement from a traitor have? Haven't your father proven your family's leadership skills already?"

"Oh! He's Hatake Sakumo's son? The White Fang?" The Daimyo asked eagerly. He did not remember the White Fang having a child but he knows whatever skills that the White Fang had, the son would have surely inherited it or even surpassed it.

And so began another round of verbal spat between the candidates and the one representing the current Hokage, Shikamaru. Each had a point in their ideals however, the time was already ticking and there could only be a short period of time before their enemy appears once again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto whispered excitedly as he introduced her to the newcomer. And finally, she had a face to one of the persons who influenced and cared for Naruto. "This is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Hi! How are you?" Kagome asked. And she would not tell the guy that Naruto had called him 'father and mother in one' or 'mother hen of all mother hens' since that would probably embarrass him. It might be fun to see though.

The three of them continued to trade stories with each other while making sure their voices were barely audible so as not to wake Sakura. However, they were interrupted when one talking frog came. Not just a talking frog but it looks like an elderly frog.

She tried to feel for his aura and was surprised with what she felt.

"Jiraiya's last message had been decoded." The elderly frog- no toad- told them. "I am called Fukasaku, miko-sama."

It might be because of how he said it but somehow, Kagome could feel that she was supposed to know him or be happy at seeing him? Did they know each other? Did she somehow met him before and just forgot? Why does he look so disappointed at her for not recognizing him?

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, Fukasaku-sama. It is nice to meet you."

And things went crazier after that if one could say it so. Fukasaku-sama argued with Naruto and Naruto was forced to see that he needed more power than what he currently has in order to defeat the one who killed Jiraiya and protect his village. Which was immediately corrected by the great Kashira of the toads.

"Well, I don't know if you would really be able to defeat Pain, but what I know is that if you stay here as you are, you're no good." Fukasaku-sama said knowledgeably and Kagome wondered how old he is.

Naruto frowned at them but then he grinned. "That Ero-sennin could do it, couldn't he? Then there's no way I'd fail it!"

He was so energetic and protective that Kagome could almost picture her adopted son, Shippo. Oh Shippo. She wondered how does he cope with her taken away from him like that. How the child must be feeling? And no, she does not care that he could possibly be older than her because for her, Shippo would always be the first child of her heart.

Are the others searching for her right now? Are they worried about her? Does Inuyasha even feel guilty? Not that he should be guilty of anything, it wasn't his fault and she knows that their argument is just normal. It always happens and the two of them reconciles and moves on to search for the shards.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you telling me?" The leader of the infamous assassin group asked that those who heard him could not gauge his emotions. One shinobi, a spy planted at Konoha had just reported a sudden flare of a pink mist which in turn healed all of their enemies. Surely someone or something is responsible for that feat and they have to eliminate it fast or they could not attain their goals.

"Leader-sama." The spy who had brown hair and brown eyes said. The guy was so plain that his only redeeming factor was his Kekkai genkai that makes him able to communicate with one person inside the boundary of the five great nations. "They have summoned a miko."

Their leader, though wasn't able to express any facial expressions would have certainly raised his eyebrows at that statement. What is a miko? They don't know about it however, if a miko is capable of such feats then they should get it for themselves or eliminate the threat. Which one would it be?

"I want more information about the miko. Now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji escorted the elder Uchiha towards the room of the current Hokage. Though a lot of people were worried about the Godaime's condition, he knew that Tsunade-sama was destined to remain as the Hokage. And even if she tries to have Hatake Kakashi as her successor before Naruto, she would still be the Hokage in their eyes. More so if someone incapable took up her position.

Walking down the quiet and dark hallways of the hospital, he saw the miniscule trembling of the hands of one Uchiha Itachi. Who wouldn't be shaken? Having your secret mission thrown out in the open like that because of one nosy and loud traitor Sannin, getting almost killed by Akatsuki, having his younger brother help him, going back to the village they have deserted and left, getting almost killed again when other Akatsuki members followed them, being helped by the Godaime, almost dying from blood loss and chakra depletion, and now he witnessed his brother forcibly taken in front of him. Well, the guy has a lot of problems that he has to face and over come. His words and the words of Orochimaru are worth nothing until they could prove that they were indeed saying the truth about Danzo. He has had to face certain trials after the war between Konoha and the Akatsuki.

Maybe he could utilize the attack for practice? His new attack needs room for improvement and there is only so much the shinobis of Konoha could take from that attack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune called worriedly. Why does every time her apprentice looks at her is that she could see worry and sadness from the younger girl's eyes? Besides, it had just barely passed midnight. What could happen now? "Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi requests an audience with you."

Uchiha Itachi.

The lad had a lot of things thrown at him from such a young age. A prodigy who murdered his own clan save for his younger brother. Perhaps it is now time for her to know and hear his reasons. But, why is Hyuuga Neji with him?

She sat on the bed, reclined her head at the headboard and looked for the most comfortable position. If she were to talk to them at the middle of the night in the hospital room no less, then she needs to have certain allotment for her condition. She did almost died after all.

"Send them in."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If he could, Itachi knew he would've already been sweating bullets. He was damn nervous about meeting the Hokage but knew that Konoha is the only place for him and for his brother. No other village could compare. No place like home, is that it? So if he were to turn himself in, probably help with the oncoming attack first, then he needs to have some leverage against his enemy, Danzo.

The guy had been such an ass. The darkness of Konoha indeed however, his methods had been both unmoral and short sighted. And he needs to make use of that short sighted ness to make the odds turn in his favor. Uchiha Itachi needed some back-up and who else could it be but the Hokage?

As soon as he saw the Godaime nod at him to begin his report, he started talking. He told them all that he knew, about Danzo, about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke's involvement. He told them things that could prove useful. And the rest were history.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We have to leave now?" Naruto asked with his voice so loud, Sakura stirred from her sleep. Fukasaku had told him of his plans, plans to train him to better himself, plans that Jiraiya had once thought of teaching him but wasn't able to do so because he had-

"Okay." He whispered after a while, scared that if Sakura woke up because of him, he would follow the Ero-Sannin in the afterlife quickly without being able to fight. He then started to form the hand signs needed for a Shadow clone. He refused to leave Kagome and his clones could go back to his apartment if it is still standing to look for valuables and some things he could bring. "How long would it be?"

"Long enough." Fukasaku replied and Kagome tried to stifle her laughs when he got mad. Well, she worried for him at first but when the toad explained to her, most of her worries were put to rest. She just told him to bring a first aid kit, a pack of food or ramen if he still have some and some bathing essentials. When he told her she was a pack rat, she hit him on the head and huffed. And oh! She even looked away from him pretending she's mad. He could see it, the Kyuubi could see it and he thinks that the two others inside the room could see it. She wasn't that mad, she's just worrying for him which is quite heart warming and kinda stupid. He's a jinchuriki, made of tough stuff and one day, certainly, he would become the Hokage.

"You're going to be right here when I get back, Kags." He said after his shadow clones delivered his bag. "Besides, you have to see me when I really become the Hokage. Believe it!"

It was a good thing that Fukasaku had already taken out the contract. Fukasaku had taken out the contact he signed with the toads?

"Naruto." Iruka called. He was smiling that sincere and worried but proud smile he always wore for him. The guy is really like a father to him. Oh, and a mother too. "Do your best. And don't make it hard for yourself. We are here always and forever."

And before he could reply, he was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean he was gone?" Orochimaru snarled. He had been bested by those from Konoha when he tried to get the Kyuubi brat and destroy Tsunade. That damned team mate of his had been nothing but a pain in the ass. So he decided to take some matters into his own hand and take the Kyuubi to conduct some experiment on him. The brat had been showing potential, a lot of potential that he could rival and equal Sasuke. Sasuke whom he had trained and taught and prepared to be his next vessel. But Sasuke had betrayed him as he had been prone to do!

He could not die! He had promised!

"A human bird has taken him, Orochimaru-sama." His faithful servant, Kabuto replied. He may not point it out but he could well see the hate, disgust and ambition of the boy. The feelings that Kabuto had been suppressing for him, he could well see that though Kabuto wanted him dead, _he_ would not be the one to give the final blow. The servant would use someone else to kill him. "We could not get closer to them or else Uchiha Itachi would have found out."

"So Itachi has returned to Konoha, huh?" He hissed. Yes he did out Danzo for his crimes against the Uchiha clan but why is the guy still there inside the village? Gritting his teeth, he took the meds given and prepared by his servant.

He could not die! He has to live!

"A spy has also reported a pink mist that spread around Konoha and healed all it's inhabitants." Kabuto reported. His hands shook. Impossible. A pink mist? Healing? Impossible. "Konoha has summoned a miko."

The glass of water that Orochimaru was holding was thrown at the far end wall. "Curses!" He snarled. They should have not taken what belonged to him! They should have not involved a miko! "Get me the vial on the underground base, Kabuto. And have all capable shinobis to prepare."

If Kabuto was surprised at his order, he never showed. He just nodded and went away obediently to follow his wishes. When the door to his room closed, he glared at the ceiling. He would not die. He would get what rightfully belongs to him. He would not die.

"You will regret the day you involved a miko, Konoha. A promise once made is a promise for eternity." He promised with so much hatred, in the darkness of the room his eyes an unnatural shade of honey gold.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The miko Kagome slept peacefully once Naruto was sent off. She had tried talking to Iruka however, her body had been so tired from her earlier ordeals she could barely keep her eyes and ears open. So she slept, with her left hand holding Sakura and with Iruka keeping watch.

She never knew that outside the walls of her room, the dice of her fate had been rolled.

-TBC-

Words: 4,537

A/N: Thank God, I finally could update.

Who are her allies and who are her enemies? Who should get the position of Hokage? (Game of Thrones?) What happens to the Inutachi?

All these would be answered in the next chapters.

Orochimaru is getting crazy.

A review would be nice..

Thanks for reading! And waiting too!


	6. Chapter 6: Death Training part I

A/N: Your questions will be answered on this chapter and the following ones. Sorry if I don't actually answer them for now. It might become a spoiler if I did. On the right time, it will be answered.

Thank you for understanding my need for some alone time. Getting me back together had been taxing both mentally and physically.

And by some stroke of luck or not, I now have a job which takes up most of my time that I am dead tired when I got home.

The timelines in both stories: Inuyasha and Naruto are twisted to my purposes. Rocks to be an author.

Read at your own risk.

Not betaed.

Chapter 6: Death Training part I

Sasuke glared. And though he tried to keep his eyes trained at Yasu, he could not. The wind had been blowing at his face and damn if his position on the tengu's shoulder wasn't embarrassing enough, the guy kept on patting his back. Thank the gods it wasn't his ass or he would have hurt the bird already even if he falls towards his death.

Still, where are they going?

With the speed that they are going, he could not even see his surroundings. They have become a blur on his sight. And they were too high up that he was sure if he didn't die, he would break some major bones just after he was miraculously healed.

"The Dogs must be in chaos right now." He heard Yasu murmur. The man-bird then laughed, long and loud almost like a cackling madman. "Don't even think of trying to escape, Uchiha Sasuke. Your life card had been dealt with and it is written that your return to your village will be longer than you have wanted. Will your village remain standing or be reduced to nothing before your return?"

And then out of nowhere, he felt a familiar pain on his neck. Everything turned black afterwards.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found that he was in some place with huge taro plants?

"Huh?" He turned around to get a good view of the place and it was just simply amazing. If Konoha had huge sugi trees, then Mount Myouboku had different types of trees most of which were supposed to be small but were instead gigantic. He could bet there are lots of amazing food and dishes in the place.

"Let's fill you up before we train." Fukasaku suggested which he was more than happy to comply. One should not turn down free food. And so, the three of them, Gamakichi included since he was the one that reverse summoned him, walked to some place that Naruto doesn't know but he could guess that it's Fukasaku's house.

All of his excitement at tasting new dishes and his hunger for food were gone the instant he saw what was served for him. It was a soup made of some bugs and worms and is that.. Larvae? There were also some weird looking grasshoppers? And insects?! Should he try or should he not? Maybe he should? Maybe they taste better than what they looked?

And after a few minutes, he regretted his decision.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The two of them had already been taken to be trained." One figure said its voice all male and husky. Those who were on the same room as the male turned their glowing eyes on him.

"The legend has already started." Another male concluded. The others started murmuring, whispers of undecipherable sounds that made the once quiet room boom with chaos and noise.

"Should we help or should we not?" One of them asked. It made the noisy room suddenly quiet.

But then their leader drummed his fingers against the armrest of his chair. "Let the legend run its course." An unsaid warning. They could not and should not interfere with the things going on according to the legend. They have and needed to wait. Let things come and pass.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Godaime-sama." An Anbu wearing a plain white mask with no visible holes called. She had just finished talking with Uchiha Itachi. So far, everything he had told her seemed unbelievable however, he began stating facts that was too good to pass up. "You are summoned to the Konoha Hokage Election by the Fire Daimyo."

The daimyo eh? That guy could sure come and go as he pleases. But why summon her if she already nominated her candidate? Maybe someone had wanted her to remain as the Hokage? Damn them! She thought she already has an out! An out away from those horrible paper works that takes her days and days and days of just stamping through them!

"Fine! Tell them I will answer their summoning." She snarled at the Anbu. They should have had known her enough to know that when she wanted to rest, she wanted to damn rest. Where was the desk she could break when she needed one?!

After the Anbu had left, she turned her eyes towards her 'visitors'. "Uchiha Itachi. I will make sure you get to have a proper trial after this whole damn fiasco. Now, you and Neji go and stand as guard to the miko. Better take off your name through the bingo book while I'm at it. They should have known better than to involve a miko in this. If they thought Orochimaru is bad then he would turn worse. We should just damn pray to all the gods that nothing more and no one else would be involved in this shit. Things might have just turned for the worst."

Where oh where was her desk? "Shizune! I need a new desk! And someone else get me my sensei's journal this instant!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He led the boy and one of the toads, Gamakichi to the falls. It was surrounded by statues of toads big and small. The place is the perfect training grounds. Besides, it was the most intact place in Mount Myouboku, the only place that wasn't ruined by the attack of the snakes.

"The first thing I am going to teach ya is the difference between regular ninjutsu and hermit arts or 'senjutsu'." Fukasaku started after the boy stopped puking all over the place. Before Naruto could learn the arts, he needs to know what it is.

"Sejutsu?" Naruto asked confused. He noted that the face of the boy was still green and then he threw up again. Come to think of it, hadn't Jiraiya and Minato also puked when they ate his mate's cooking? Maybe it was because Shima cooks badly? But it was delicious for him. Maybe something's wrong with the humans' stomach?

Fukasaku nodded his head in regards to the boy's question. But did the boy saw it? "Senjutsu uses the energy from outside sources instead of using internal energy like ninjutsu."

However, it looked like he got Naruto more confused. If possible, the boy started sweating bullets from his description of senjutsu. "Outside? What does that mean?"

How could he explain it to the boy more properly? "Ya know how ninjutsu works, Naruto-chan." He replied but maybe the boy did not know because he scrunched up his nose and looked like he was thinking hard. Okay, **very**, _very _hard. "Ya combine your internal energy: 'spiritual energy', and 'physical stamina' and mold them into 'chakra'. Then you use that for yer techniques. With senjutsu ya augment that internal energy with 'nature energy' and create a more powerful form of chakra. All yer ninjutsu, genjutsu and even taijutsu receive a serious power-up."

If possible, the only thing that Naruto seemed to have understood is power-up. But he will not give up! The child in front of him may be the destined child so he will not give up. "So ya got yer internal spirit energy, physical stamina, and the nature's energy. Techniques from the chakra combination of these three are called sunjutsu."

When Naruto closed his eyes he knew the boy never understood a thing he said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Darkness.

It felt like he was floating in some void. However, it feels like that void is warm. Why does it feel warm? Isn't darkness associated with coldness? So how come-

"Wake up, Uchiha Sasuke." The human bird from his nightmare said just after he drenched him with ice-cold water. He might have looked disoriented because the f***ing bird sneered at him. Him! He have trained under that traitor Sannin for years he will not be-

He doubled over from being kicked at the stomach. The f***ing bird kicked him a few more times and damn if that doesn't hurt! He raised his arms up so that it would somehow shield his organs from the assault. It was as if he had become a child again getting beaten up in training. He should have focused more at defending himself because as he took in all of the kicks given to him, he was kicked again to where the sun doesn't shine.

"FUCK. YOU!" He hissed holding that part of his anatomy because damn it! It hurts so badly! He would get revenge! He would-

The f***ing bird grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into something that felt like a steel wall. He grabbed hold of his head which was the first part that took the hit. Oh he would get revenge from the bird man. It would be painful. It would be humiliating. It would be planned carefully.

"That's enough, Yasu." He heard some elderly male voice say. His eyes did a sweep of his surroundings and found that he was in some clearing near a cliff in a place high up in the mountains. There was a crackling bon fire near the center of the clearing. Sasuke then squinted his eyes and took in the old man no, Tengu, who stopped his torture. The old Tengu had a really long white hair that reaches the ground, white shimmering wings and an unnaturally long nose. But he wasn't really sure if it was white because the only light there was is coming from the fire so he guessed that because the old man's hair and clothes were of light color then it is white. The old human bird carries a fan made from seven feathers; wears a small black cap in his head, and a black pom-pommed sash which made him look like a priest. And there are no real priests, none that he knew of. Besides, these are demons, youkai, why would they need a f***ing priest?

"I can see yer thoughts in yer eyes, child." The old bird man told him though Sasuke finds it hard to believe since the old Tengu has his eyes closed. Though he wouldn't complain or voice it out since the old bird man made that bastard stop from attacking him. "Yasu. Leave this boy's training to me."

The bastard squawked, sputtered but conceded and Sasuke found it funny. So the old Tengu was a higher-up eh? And he wants to train him. Maybe he would learn a thing or two on how to beat up that bastard.

However, all his plans were put to a stop when the old tengu started to hit him with the fan he was holding. For a fan that is made up of feather it felt like diamonds hit him. "Ya should stop thinking of such things now, child. Such evil thoughts weren't accepted in this part of the mountains. Stop it now or the mountain would deem ya unfit and kill ya."

Kill him? The mountain will kill him? Before he could scoff at the old tengu's words, he felt himself being lifted by something invisible. He activated his Sharingan but there was nothing! He tried to grab at something, anything that would put him down but it was fruitless. And then he was hovering off the mountain.

"DAMN YOU, YASU!" He screamed because everything was that bastard's fault.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No matter how hard he thinks, he just couldn't get what Fukasaku was teaching him. Internal energy? Outside energy? Physical stamina? What? Maybe he should ask again for a repeat explanation? But that would make him look super stupid and he needed to understand what senjutsu is really fast.

"It's like ice cream." He heard Gamakichi say though the toad was scolded by Fukasaku saying he was making things more complicated. Ice cream eh? That would be a swirl ice cream on top of a cone. "Senjutsu is like adding mint to a chocolate-vanilla swirl to make it more delicious."

The chocolate is the spiritual energy. Vanilla is the physical stamina. If he combines them, he could have a special ice cream flavor or that is the normal chakra. Mint is the outside energy or nature energy. If he adds it to the special flavor it will be ultra special! "Okay! I get it!"

"And now he gets it." Fukasaku sulked. The Kashira was comforted by Gamakichi telling the leader that it's just the way his mind works. It wasn't his fault they kept on talking about complicated stuffs. If something is complicated, they should just make it easier to understand. It is definitely not his fault.

Naruto felt invigorated. He has understood one thing. He's now a step closer towards his goal. He could do it! "So, what's this 'nature energy' about?" He asked them.

"Nature's energy." Fukasaku said with wonder on his voice. "It is all around us. It's the power of atmosphere and mother earth."

He would not ask. He would not ask. Damn it. What the heck is the atmosphere? Who is Mother Earth? Should he look for her? It was a good thing that Gamakichi was with them or else he would have totally made a fool of himself. His friend pointed at the air and the ground. Oh so that's what it means.

His teacher sighed and hopped away. "Enough talk. Time ta see it in action."

Fukasaku then moved towards one of the toad statues. It was as tall as Gamakichi and three times as tall as him not Fukasaku but him. The Kashira then made one seal and-

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, disbelieving what he was seeing. Fukasaku who was so small picked up the toad statue as if it was nothing. How the heck did he do that?! "What did you do? I didn't see anything! You just did one little seal and woah!"

"Ah yes." Fukasaku said after he dropped down the statue. Naruto could see that the head was strained and tired after what he did. The Kashira was panting form excertion. Was it really so hard? He could feel himself trembling from excitement! "Ya can't see and sense the ebb of flow of Mother Nature yet. Meaning ya can't draw its power."

Huh? Well he sure has to see something to make it work. But how can he see it? "What do I do?"

With outmost seriousness, Fukasaku told him. "Ya gotta become one with the earth."

One with the earth. One with the earth? How the heck was he supposed to become one with the earth?!

It was Gamakichi that answered his silent questions. "You gotta die."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Anger. Frustration. Disappointment.

When he was falling down the cliff of that mountain, he felt odd. First he felt anger. Anger at himself. Anger towards others. Anger towards the circumstances. It wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't die yet! He still has to regain that relationship he had with his brother. He still had to avenge his family towards their real murderer. He still had to avenge his dignity from that dratted Yasu.

As he scrambled to find anything he could get his hands on or slow down his descent, the white-haired elder Tengu was free falling beside him. "Child, ye should control yer emotions lest you become one of us."

Ha! To become a tengu! As if he would become a tengu! He might be arrogant but it is just a show of his prowess! He had trained so hard so why can't he be arrogant?!

"Pride leads to fall." The old tengu continued. Wasn't it true? He was now falling to his death and yet no one helps him. No chakra on his body, no Itachi that could help. It was the same feeling back then during the chunin exams.

Anger and helplessness started to consume him and he felt the traitor Sannin's curse activate. Frustration at not being able to do what he could or what he knew he could has made him disappointed at himself. Should he just let go and let all the rage consume him? Maybe he should. There was nothing left anyways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi frowned. He doesn't know who or what a miko is. Well, he had read some excerpts in the clan archives before things went downhill. There was one message there that really struck him.

_To you, miko I promise my life. In this life and the next, my life would be yours. A promise once made is a promise for eternity._

He tried to search to what it could possibly mean and to what or whom the message was for but he found nothing. Not even the library of other villages held any answer and yet now, now the Godaime has told him, ordered him no, them, to guard the miko? A miko! What has happened? He tried to look at the face of Hyuuga Neji silently asking him however, he wasn't as forthcoming as Kakashi had been.

So the two of them walked somewhere inside the hospital with the Godaime's assistant, Shizune, leading them in the procession. It was a good thing Shizune thought of briefing him though he knew not all of the information, he agreed to do the task. He would protect the miko but he would not die for her. He still had to make sure his brother would be safe before he could think about himself or the others.

"Do not worry, Itachi-san." Shizune said staring directly at his eyes. Doesn't she know staring at him is something bad? Especially staring at the eyes of an Uchiha? But she's an ally. Though weaker than him, Shizune still had a sway in the council. Being a niece of Dan Kato and following the footsteps of Tsunade-sama in medical ninjutsu, Shizune alone had a huge political pull. "Tsunade-sama had already sent pigeon mails to our allies so should your summoned and Neji's hawk pass their boundaries, we would be informed. If we survive the attack, that is."

When Umino Iruka opened the door for them and he got in, he quickly saw one of his little brother's team mates, Haruno Sakura. She was sleeping and from his point of view, she looked harmless. There's nothing to be worried about. However, when his eyes focused on the girl lying peacefully on the bed, he thought he saw his future.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He's gotta die. He's gotta die. HE'S GOTTA FREAKIN' F****** DIE!?

Okay. Okay. He should be calm about it. Maybe there's something he doesn't understand in what they said. Maybe he should rewind their conversation in his head. He could do that.

"There's no other way about it." Gamakichi said and Naruto tried his best to reel in his temper. But why should he reel in his temper? Just a tiny teeny hit on the head against his 'friend' wouldn't be noticed, right? Right? "You just don't have to move."

"I can do that!" He yelled at them. He trained in running, jumping, doing this and that so surely not being able to move would be easy though it is weird. What could not moving actually accomplish?

Fukasaku sighed and tried explaining to him again and still he never understood a thing the Kashira said. Maybe there's something wrong with how the head explained things? Nope. He should not let his mind wander. He should concentrate. Okay. Fukasaku said something about the waterfall near them. It looks weird. It doesn't look like water.

"Normal humans can't meditate." Fukasaku explained. "Only those who had been blessed can feel the natural energy around them just by meditation but ya, Naruto, even though ya have a demon inside ya, ya are a normal human."

Naruto stared at the head. He's a normal human? Normal? Like normal, normal? He's not normal. He's definitely not normal. Because if he is then shouldn't he- No. he shouldn't be thinking about those. There are more important things than the past.

"I don't think he's normal." Gamakichi whispered and he glared at his friend frog. "I can say he's almost as near as a hanyou but not exactly normal."

Hanyou? What's a hanyou? Before he could ask them, Fukasaku told him that he would answer it after his training. Well great. Now he would be too curious to know it and he would get more pumped up to finish his training. What could be happening back home?

"Even hanyou's take at least three decades before they could control the nature's energy." Gamakichi warned the Kashira. Hanyou. Hanyou. Hanyou. He doesn't know what that means but they said he almost feels like a hanyou and he can't stay for three decades in this place! Konoha is going to be attacked in the next few hours! He has a deadline! He needs to learn those techniques really fast!

Fukasaku called him to walk towards the falls. And he did so with little to no amount of persuasion. He could do this! He would save his village and everyone! "This falls is the secret of Mount Myouboku. This is the only place where we could get the secret toad oil. Come here, boy. Gimme yer hand."

Naruto pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and raised his right hand to the Kashira. The Kashira then proceeded to rub the oil onto his hand. "The oil's like a magnet fer nature's energy. It'll help with yer training."

And he could feel it, a lot of things. He could feel the air, the water in the air, the ground where he is. Everything and nothing. He could feel them! "Nice! I can feel it! It tickles! Ohhh! And now it's tingling!"

"Yes." Fukasaku agreed though it was weird because he could detect there was something. What is it? "Rubbin oil around yer whole body attracts all kinds of powers there are around ya. Over time, ya will learn ta feel it on yer skin. And once ya know how ta recognize that feelin', it will be easy for ya ta feel them without the oil."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you the eight tails jinchuuriki?" A lone lad who wears an orange mask that has spiraled pattern ending in a single hole for the right eye asked. The lad wore the infamous cloak with red clouds.

Somewhere in the deepest parts of Kumogakure, at the top of a hill and just in front of a small temple came out a man that has dark skin, a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of tetsu; and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. The man wears an oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has Kumogakure's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries two swords on his back.

The man just stared at the Akatsuki member. After a while, the man sang, "Don't you mean, 'Excuse me, are you the great eight-tails?'~ Or 'are you the great and powerful jinchuuriki? ~'"

The lad laughed and took some time to compose himself. He doubled over in laughing but his next words were a warning. "You're coming with me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wings sprouted from his back and with it, he altogether stopped his descent to death. He did it. He did not die. He did not fall and he would succeed.

Laughing at how his mind thought he would fail, he smiled at no one and sighed. No one could kill him. No one could tell him or order him anymore. He got his chakra back and no one could stop him from killing that person who's responsible for the death of his family. Glaring furiously at the old man beside him, he pulled out his sword and prepared to attack.

"A power that is not your own." The old Tengu whispered. He did not pull out his fan or any weapon and yet he think he could stop him? Him who has his chakra back? Him who trained under that crazy Sannin, not that Orochimaru could boss him. But waiting is not an option so without any warning, he struck.

He struck and he missed. He struck again and yet nothing. The old Tengu just flew out of his reach. Charging his sword with chidori, Sasuke activated his sharingan and struck again. Illusion would only work for about two seconds and he wasn't really sure if it is really working but he needs it to gain more knowledge on the movements of his enemy.

"Power that is not your own could not be trusted." The old Tengu told him as he moved again out of his reach. It was as if his sharingan was worthless. He could not see any movement that's miscalculated. The old Tengu was playing at him! "The Dogs once said that when you rely on power not your own, it would fail you. And fail you at the worst possible moment, at the worst possible time. And you, Uchiha Sasuke have potential to become much more than anyone could think of."

Much more than anyone could think of?! He lived his life trying his best and yet he still could not beat his brother. His hatred towards his brother gave him reason to live and yet it was misdirected. Everyone thought of him as a traitor! What could possibly be worse than that?! He got the curse mark to become better and yet what happens? It was as if it was for nothing! He would have died at the hospital and become no one!

Fueled by hatred and anger, he threw the sword which still has chidori in it towards his enemy. He would know if the Tengu before him is worthy of becoming his teacher or not. If he's beaten then he would bow down and learn but if he won, death is the easiest way to go.

Forming the hand signs he knew since he was a child, he spew a huge fireball towards his enemy and when the old Tengu moved away towards a destination he predicted, he grabbed at the sword he threw earlier and stabbed him at the back.

"Useless." He spat. Sasuke then pulled out his sword from the old Tengu's body and allowed it to fall down.

"Not so useless." The old Tengu said behind him. And before he could defend himself, he was hit on his nape with the tip of the feathered fan.

Why oh why does this always happen to him?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If there is one thing Iruka knew about Uchiha Itachi, it's that the guy was so emotionless. A stuck up whom only worried for his brother. So seeing him staring at the miko without even blinking as if he was enlightened, Iruka knew without a smidgen of doubt the guy felt it too. Heck when he first saw _her_ he also felt like she's the one and it's only just because of Naruto that he regained his senses. The miko can draw in people without even meaning to. And he doesn't know what would be consequences of that 'power' if he could call it as such.

And if by the looks Neji was giving the Uchiha prodigy, it seems like a competition would be brewing. "She's not yours." Neji told the person he's supposed to be guarding.

Itachi just stared at his 'guard' and promptly ignored him. Well, he ignored them actually. He raised his hands to touch the miko however, he was stopped by Neji. "Let her sleep."

And by all the gods that were looking down upon them, he doesn't really know how the three of them could stay and guard the miko without waking up/ being punched by Sakura. This is worse than that time he stayed in a room with a fighting Kakashi and Gai. Really how long could this night possibly be?

-TBC-

Words:4664

A/N: Kudo's to amu15, angel. heart. of. love, lovelywitch, VirusYoukaiChild, kenia barrientos, Blackmoon OniOokami, Hypedupgirl, chastryane. barros, copperspider005, silverflamingkitsune, fallingyuki, DeborahBee, Kagome pairing, In5pirit, SailorJupiter00, chastryane. barros, copperspider005, kenia barrientos, Full Moon Howl, SailorPeridot, Scarlet Clown, Sillvog, Vengeful Jeans, vixinaminarama, cowgirlkitten2000, DarkPhantom101, ana90, Demonic Cho, LolitaHearts1, MoonStarFlower, mishap, kingdomlily, Neko of despair, Tic-Tac-Lia, B-Mine, Uchiha Salad, gurlygenes, Avarianna, Tsuki no Echo, dizzydani666, Kagomemama, gcardozaqromero1, silent reader person, CherroBomb627, EverRose808, Lorelei evans

I will do my best to post the continuation of this chapter before the year is over. Please bear with me minna!

A review would be nice :)


	7. Chapter 6: Death Training part II

A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting minna!

My notebook which has my key plots in this chapter and the next is missing so it had been quite a while before I updated.

Don't like it? Don't read it.

Not betaed.

Chapter 6: Death Training part II

Sasuke never felt more ashamed in his life than now. Not even when he was beaten by Orochimaru, not when he was beaten by Itachi and not even that time he was beaten by that dead last, Naruto. For all his life, he could rank this experience as the _most_ embarrassing one. Because really, who in their right mind would be chained like a sacrifice for a bunch of old perverted men? Not really men but demons, Tengu to be exact.

He was on the top of a stone table as if he's going to become a sacrifice of some ritual. And if that wasn't weird enough, he was buck naked while being touched in different parts of his body by the old Tengus that surround the altar he was in. And whoever was that person who touches that thing that the gods gave him, he will find that person and f***ing kill him. Skin him alive and pluck out those feathers while he's at it. Ha! And he would be more than happy to remove the beak that he has! And he will make it painful and humiliating and-

"Your mind is still filled with anger, Uchiha Sasuke." The old Tengu whom he fought earlier said as he made his way towards the stone table he is chained to. The blasted old Tengu stared at him while holding something, a black marble of sorts.

"Why are you carrying that thing, Sojobo!?" The one holding his 'thing' screeched. And all of the sudden, every single one who was touching him flew away. They hovered above him, almost fifteen meters away if he could measure it.

He was waiting for the answer of the old Tengu whom he now knew the name of. And so he waited and yet Sojobo said nothing. The old Tengu scratched his neck where the curse mark is till it bled and coated the black marble with his blood. Sasuke just laid there bleeding badly and yet Sojobo was unconcerned. The old Tengu even wiped _his_ eyes and ears with _his_ own blood! What the heck is this old Tengu doing to him?!

"Even monkeys fall from trees. However, a frog that is in a well doesn't know about the sea." Sojobo said and F*** if he understood anything about that! "For acquiring and using a power that is not your own, atone for the sins, let it start at dawn. Your eyes that has only seen the darkness and your ears that only hears evil, you'll do away with these and fall down from grace."

And shit if he cared about whatever the lunatic old Tengu has to say! He's supposed to teach him to be stronger and not care about sins or everything the old guy has babbled about. So what if he uses a power not his own? He used it as a gift and not a curse! He had become stronger because of that mark. And what do they know about him? They don't know him! Everything that he did was because of something! He did it because he had been treated like dirt! He was abandoned, his family all dead because his village thought of them as their enemies! They know nothing!

But then all of the sudden, there was a mind numbing pain in his eyes and ears that if he wasn't chained down, he would have scratched them or pulled them out by himself. It hurts so bad that he started to scream. He knew he was screaming and yet he could hear nothing. Not knowing what was happening; he tried to reach for his throat and felt that he is being unbound from the chains holding him down. When all of the metals were removed from him, he touched his throat and tried to speak. It did vibrate but how could he hear nothing? How could he not see when his eyes were wide open?

It was then that someone grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to nowhere.

Where are they taking him? What's going to happen to him? Why can't he see? Why can't he hear?

Sasuke tried activating his chakra and found that his chakra were non-existent. In panic, he tried to grab the one holding him but before he could touch that person, he was freed. He was all alone in a place he doesn't know without anything to use to defend himself.

It was then that Sasuke felt true fear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If Tsunade would be honest to herself, everything that Uchiha Itachi said was incredulous. However, if she would also be really honest to herself, she did hope it was true.

"_Everything I am going to tell you is the truth." Itachi said as he sat on the chair beside her bed. Hyuuga Neji leaned on the window of the room and just stared at them, saying nothing. "Before that night when I killed all of the Uchiha, everyone in our family is furious at the village. They felt isolated, cornered because of the mistrust of the council. Why should they be blamed for something they have not done? They were willing to remain as protectors of the village, as the police, even though they know they could do more. And so they started to feel hatred. They started to prepare for a coup."_

"_A coup?!" She exclaimed. A coup at that time would have ended badly. The Uchihas were one of the greatest clan in their village, one of the leaders of the village. They were strong, yes. And if they really instigate a coup, who knows how that would end? She just knows one thing. It would end badly, not just for their village but for the other villages as well. It would bring down the balance between the Five Great Nations. It could probably start another Shinobi War._

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama, a coup. The Uchiha council started to place their family members in different stations, different positions that could spy on the council. I have been forced to become an Anbu just so that I could spy on the Hokage. I didn't want to start another war. I informed the previous Hokage of our family's plans. There was a peace talk that went on behind the screens, however, it was then that Danzo learned of what was happening. He had his ways, I know he does. He learned of it and that time, the peace talks weren't going as planned._

_If the coup had been started, all of the Uchihas would be killed. No one would be spared. Not only would our clan be the only who would suffer but others as well. I could not bear to see other children orphaned because of my clan. So I did what I have been ordered. I did what Danzo said would be the best option. Kill all of my clansmen and I could spare one life."_

"_So you chose Sasuke." Tsunade commented. How difficult would it have been for one so young to kill his relatives? How far have they pushed the guy, a peaceful and pacifist guy to commit such a big crime?_

_She looked then at Itachi and saw how weary and tired he is. "I would not have wanted my clan to be seen as a traitor of the village."_

"_You took up that cloak and had been branded as a traitor." Tsunade surmised. How deep and how far does the guy's loyalty to their village run? However, the guy said nothing anymore. "What Orocihmaru said on the battle field, is that true as well?"_

_Uchiha Itachi slouched down and went to cross his hands to use as a base to support his chin. It was as if he's thinking thoroughly just like what his brother used to do before. "I did join the Akatsuki to reinforce my image as a criminal."_

_If she could, she would have hit the ass. "We both know that is not what I am talking about. Tell me right now or I could not guarantee that you and your brother's safety in this village. Were you the informant of Jiraiya? Were you really spying on Akatsuki?"_

_It was quite a while and maybe that single answer is enough._

"_Yes."_

So she damn made sure that the brothers will have the justice that they are due and bring that damn Danzo down while she's at it. Well, not just Danzo but the two other member of the council. She would just have to twist that council and bend them to her will. No one said that the Hokage can't have any schemes. They should have known women can plan better than men. And she has some wicked ideas than those old leaves.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Should we get it?" A male voice asked.

It was dead of the night in Sengoku Jidai and no one would be wiser to know that somewhere, there are three youkai roaming about trying desperately to get back their relative.

"He's not a thing. That's our nephew." Another male voice answered.

"Why don't you get him?" The first male asked the other.

"Why me? Why not you?" The second one asked back.

The two of them bantered back and forth arguing who would be the one to take their nephew from where he is currently sleeping. So it was unsurprising when their third company jumped down to get their nephew.

"Let's go." The male who took the kid said.

The three of them moved away, their red tails swishing back and forth as they walked with their sleeping nephew with them.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"If ya don't start to learn how to control nature's power using the oil, ya would then start turnin' into a toad." The Kashira warned just when Naruto noticed his arms were becoming greenish and he's starting to have lumps. He bowed down to the water or oil and saw his reflection. Half of his face has started to become like a toad!

He was in a state of panic that he wasn't aware when Fukasaku made a hand seal and pulled out something like a black bat. Naruto just noticed it when the Kashira hit him with it. And just then, he stared at his reflection and everything was back as it was before. "I-I'm back to normal."

"It is all about the balance." Fukasaku told him patiently. "Ya know how to balance Spiritual and Physical Energy to make chakra for yer ninjutsu however; ya don't know how to balance all three energies. Ya can't use senjutsu without creating a perfect harmony with spiritual, physical and nature's energy."

Naruto stared at his mentor. Harmony? Balance? He doesn't get any of it.

"Balancing nature's energy with the first two is damn near impossible. Too little and ya can't use hermit arts, too much will turn ya into a toad. As long as ya aren't overwhelmed with nature's energy, I would be able to turn ya back to normal however if ya are overcome, ya'll stay as a toad for the rest of yer life." The Kashira warned him and damn if he wasn't scared of the possible outcomes. "Those frog statues were people who taught they could learn it and failed. They literally became one with nature."

He turned to look. And there were a lot. Thousands if he could count them, but maybe more. He felt his hands shaking. From the fear or from excitement, he's no longer sure.

"Jiraiya wasn't able to fully master this art. He turns to a frog just a little bit whenever he tries it. Still an impressive progress compared to others." Fukasaku said. He then swung his club and Naruto's eyes focused on it. "This club here can knock off the nature's energy to any person who's hit with it so relax will ya. I will give ya a good hittin' if ya start turnin' into a frog. Ya don't seem to be intimidated with it."

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "My way of ninja is the same with Ero-sennin!"

So Naruto sat there with only his boxer shorts on and the necklace his baa-chan gave him. He was trying his damn best to focus, not moving a muscle. Finding that 'balance and harmony' that Fukasaku kept on saying. And maybe he wasn't focused enough because soon after that, he was hit again. And maybe he wouldn't die from becoming a toad but he would die from being continuously hit with a club.

"Tomorrow I'll be bleeding internally over!" He complained. It's taking him too long. He doesn't know what's happening outside Mt. Myouboku but one thing is for sure, he can't dawdle like this. "Maybe I could use Kage Bunshin to make it quicker?"

"One of them turns into a frog; all of your Kage Bunshin will turn into a frog. No more than four shadow clones." The Kashira relented. And maybe that's a bad thing because as soon as the oil touched all four shadow clones, all four were whacked. It goes on and on till he felt that his face had become puckered up like a frog's. "This isn't whack-a-mole! Yer supposed to be training! Concentrate, Naruto! I couldn't last like this!"

Naruto touched his swelling cheeks. And damn if his back wasn't hurting like a bitch. "I look like this because of being hit not because I'm turning into a frog! I didn't think training would be this hard."

Fukasaku panted and stared at his student. "True strength comes from hard training." One shouldn't borrow power from another. A power borrowed will fail you at the worst possible time.

"I know that! Anyone would stick with it if it means becoming as strong as pervy sage!" Naruto murmured as he laid there on his stomach because his back hurts and he can't lie down properly.

"That's were ya are wrong. Only people with a huge amount of chakra could draw nature's energy. And one of them is ya. Not all of them have the guts and doesn't give up easily could become a sage." The Kashira said solemnly. And maybe that's what he just needed to hear, to know that he isn't doing the training for nothing.

Naruto smiled and nodded. He could do it. So with a new found energy, he jumped towards the pond of oil.

"Idiot!" Fukasaku yelled. "Are ya trying to kill yerself?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He's inside a forest. He knows so because after sitting in the same place for how long already, he tried to walk and got hit in the head with a branch, tripped from roots and rolled down the hills where his back hit a trunk, he is sure. He tried looking for a branch he could use help him while he thinks of what he should do.

One, he could try and find his way back to Konoha. Two, he could stay for a while and try to get his bearings back. Three, find that damnable Yasu and make him pay. Four, make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

Okay, not really impressive of a plan but at the very least he has one.

He still couldn't see and hear.

And that is one of the reasons why he is now fighting off a dog of sorts. Maybe it's a wolf or a jackal or whatever. The creature is trying to get a bite out of him and _that_ is a no-no. He would not be reduced to becoming a food source of some wild animal. He's a predator through and through not a prey. The animals in the forest should soon learn of it.

With as much force as he could muster, Sasuke slammed the head of the wild animal and soon it was no longer moving. He could feel the blood running down the head of the animal and when he's sure it is dead did he stop his attack. Sure he's still bleeding from where that old Tengu scratched him and where this pathetic animal bit him but he will live. He would not die from just a simple thing. He still has someone to kill.

So he skinned the animal. It was hard, skinning and removing the animal's guts and organs. However, he now had a thing he could use to cover himself. And he never felt more barbaric than before. Maybe he could do it. Maybe he could really stay alive. Still he needs to take one step at a time. He will learn how to fight even without his sight or his sense of hearing. And when he did that there will be hell to pay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He struck first. Nothing too serious, he just threw a kunai with a chakra on it. And as expected from the eight-tails jinchuuriki, he dodged it.

"Not to kill~. Not to kill~." The masked man said as the two of them parried. When the jinchuuriki stepped to the right, the masked man was able to land a kick to his side.

"I'm the only one allowed to hit myself~. Fuck off ya little shit. Eat a punch while you're at it~!" The jinchuuriki sang or maybe he's rapping. He wasn't sure.

The masked man attacked again. He pulled out a hundred kunai and struck. However, all of them were deflected by the jinchuuriki.

"When you've got power to spare, you shine you glare~! The eight-tails is the quintessential Killer Bee~! Hip-Hip-Hooray~~! The fight has begun; you're going to get owned but before we turn this mother-fucker out~!" The jinchuuriki sang again.

And he laughed. It seemed that he wasn't intimidated with being defeated; it served to make him more excited if anything.

"Who are you shit, ya punk ass-shit~? Who are you cat? Why are you after me~?"

"I'm Tobi! I really like you! Your rhymes suck and your raps are lame I'll kill myself from laughing if I hear more of it!" The masked man, now known as Tobi said.

The jinchuuriki became furious then. "Say what!?~ These are the hottest rhymes in the world, bitch~! Oh yeah~!"

And maybe he just wanted to annoy him more, to bring out _that_ energy which was hidden. "You can't rap for shit!" He took one kunai and with it, he attacked again. However, it was deflected with just Killer Bee's armguards. So using his momentum, Tobi twisted and landed another kick towards the jinchuuriki. Time seemed to stop as the jinchuuriki froze for a few seconds. He then pulled out a notebook and a pen then started mumbling.

After that, he put them back where he took it. "Now I'm jacked up. Thanks, bro; you gave me an idea for a real badass rhyme." Killer Bee said as he pulled out the swords at his back. "And since I'm bored baby~. You can taste my sword, and I don't mean maybe~! I'll make ya jam out to my hook."

Then the jinchuuriki made such a strange stance. He has a sword on the joint between his shoulder and neck, two swords at the front of his elbows, one sword on his mouth, a sword on his armpit, one tucked at the back of his knee and one at his stomach which was supported by his raised leg. And with a step, the jinchuuriki attacked his enemy.

It was like fighting a whirlwind of swords. There was no opening where one could attack, all that he could do was step back and wait for that one small miscalculation. However before he could see an opening, the flurry of attack stopped and he was stabbed with a sword. Tobi tried to evade however he was still hit. He fell to the ground. But that is not the end.

The Akatsuki member jumped from his fallen position and channeled chakra to the kunai he's holding. However, that too was met with resilience. The jinchuuriki could also channel chakra to weapons. "I'm a hachibi, you can't hit me~. I float like a butterfly~ and sting like a bee!"

The hachibi then threw all of the remaining swords he has towards his opponent and he wasn't disappointed. All of them drew blood.

He thought everything was over and yet, he found himself bound by twigs and branches. Tobi came out from the ground, unscathed and set him on fire. And just when Tobi thought he could finally go home. Killer Bee raised his arms and screamed with all his might.

"Time for number eight!"

Then the transformation began. The jinchuuriki became covered with a pinkish brown something and the fight escalated. The two of them crashed again. The temple exploded from the attack and just for a few seconds, the jinchuuriki stopped moving. Not because he thought of something but because of something that his enemy did.

"You should have known that thing would not work for someone like me." The jinchuuriki spat. "Disillusionment and destruction wait. That will be your fate. When I am finished, a beast you must meet. Yeah. Cower before the power of the beast."

And right before his very eye, the jinchuuriki transformed to the real demon that he is. "I will bully you because I'm a longhorn bull!"

However, if anyone could have seen beyond his mask, they should have seen that Tobi had a sadistic smile plastered on his face the whole time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can see it!" Naruto cried out as he stared at the leaf near him. Finally! After so many tries, he could finally see something. It was moving and so vibrant. It's so full of life. "I did it! I did it!"

The Kashira smiled at him as he rejoiced at his discovery. He jumped up and down, exhilarated at succeeding no matter how small it is. "Naruto, why don't we take a break and have lunch?"

He nodded joyfully. He's so hungry that when Fukasaku reminded him of food, his stomach growled loudly. However, he wasn't expecting the food to be made of insects. There were flies, beetles and something that he couldn't stomach.

"Eat up! After lunch, ya are going to try and lift those stone frogs." Fukasaku said. So without any options, Naruto ate the food that was prepared for him. It's just that he couldn't seem to keep it down. It felt like he would vomit.

After an eternity, well after eating lunch actually, Naruto and Fukasaku returned to their training area. The Kashira then instructed Naruto to lift the stone frog statue using only his chakra which Naruto tried to do. However, when he did, nothing happened. The stone statue did not even budge an inch.

"It's not moving!" Naruto said when Fukasaku told him to stop. Why wasn't it moving? What's wrong with that statue? It's so heavy!

"Try to draw yer sage chakra." Fukasaku ordered. Naruto nodded and ran to dip his hand in the magical oil. Okay, not to move. He should not move and look for it again, that feeling where he can _feel_ everything and anything. It was really as if he is one with the earth. It was as if he's just alone and yet not. And he became aware of it again. "Now give that stone frog another try!"

And so he ran towards the stone statue he's trying to pick up before and though he had some troubles, he was able to lift it. Up and up higher than his head. With so much happiness at his accomplishment, he dropped the statue to which Gamakichi scolded him.

"Dummy! Don't knock it over! What have you done to our ancestors!?" Gamakichi yelled and he gaily ignored his toad friend. No need to bitch about it, he can put it back into place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it wasn't.

Maybe it's his destiny. But somehow that kinda sucks.

Just when Sasuke felt so empowered because of his kill, he was suddenly attacked by something. Again. This time it felt like something with talons and maybe it's a bird. Or a tengu. He doesn't really know. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear.

He felt so pathetic. He's a prideful person. He's good at what he's doing. He's been hailed as a prodigy- well lesser than his brother but nonetheless better than that dead last Naruto. He's got the looks. He had and still has a lot of fan girls if he says so himself. He's got a good team that would die for him. And he would die for them too, not that he would say it out loud.

He has everything. So why does it always happen that he's always in the brink of death? Why is he always getting attacked? He's always being stomped at, spat at, thrown here and there, stabbed here and there, punched and fainting?

When will he even get a break?

So he laid there, bleeding badly when he have just gotten miraculously healed by some weird something with his brother, then now bleeding to death because of some weird creatures. There is no turning back. He tried running away however his enemy always finds him. It was as if he's being toyed at which he's quite furious about. He's not a toy nor was he a prey. He a god damn it Uchiha.

He's Uchiha Sasuke and he would not run away. No. No more running. If he's going to die, then so be it.

He stood there at the center or what he thought as the center of a clearing. He tried to calm his beating heart and breathe normally. He still can feel. No matter if he's cut and bleeding, he can still feel the air around him. He might be blind and deaf but he would succeed. No one else should be able to beat an Uchiha except an Uchiha.

He just stood there and felt everything around him. He could feel the air and the ground below him. And he felt it shift. As if something is moving so without preamble, he struck out the stick he's holding and he hit something. And just to make sure it wouldn't get away, he struck again and again and again while following that soft and yet hard something. It may be a body and it may be not. However, he wouldn't give up. He still has something to do. And he couldn't die until it is fulfilled.

When he felt that thing go down, he still continued hitting it until he felt it has become a little bit wet. But he have not relented his attack until he's sure that it is no longer moving. No. He should be sure that it is dead. He couldn't be lax on his judgment, on his self. What if he turned his back and it attacked him? No. He couldn't have that.

So he bent down and started to check on what he had just attacked. It is big, circular in shape however he could also feel a torso of a woman connected to the circular thing. And on its belly, he could also feel fangs. Feeling more of his defeated enemy, he found that it indeed have wings and talons. However he is now sure it is not a tengu. But what is it?

And damn it he felt another shift in the winds just after he made sure that the creature in front of him is dead.

When will he ever get a break?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It seems like ya can finally do it." Fukasaku said with enthusiasm. With just a couple of hours, the brat Naruto was able to master the use of the oil. He could draw out the Nature's energy and use it. Maybe it's because of the huge amount of chakra he has? "Before we go to our next stage of training, I have to give ya something."

Naruto waited. He doesn't feel tired. In fact he felt rejuvenated. It was as if he's not doing any strenuous activity. Maybe it's because of the Kyuubi inside him? "Why am I not tired?"

Fukasaku stared at him and pulled out something. A book. "The sage technique doesn't dry out yer physical energy or spiritual energy. Sage technique fills them. That's why ya don't feel tired. Ya draw yer energy from nature, from life itself. Ye don't actively use yer own."

"So, are you giving me that book?" He asked just to be sure. Why would he need a book? Are there some hidden techniques inside that thing?

"This book," Fukasaku started. "This book is made by Jiraiya. The first book he has written. It is his heart. And now I give it to ye because I believe ye are the one that should receive it."

Gingerly, Naruto took the book and bade goodbye. If he were to read it, he would read it alone. This is the book that his deceased sensei wrote. The one that contains his heart, his ninja ways. And maybe he misses that pervy sage much more than he thought of because just staring at the cover is already making him cry.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There was once a ninja who wanted peace more than anything else in the world.

He has witnessed death. He witnessed life. He witnessed the joy and sadness of being alive and remaining alive. So he thought one day when he's ordered by his village leader to capture someone, why? Why is there so much pain in the world? Why is everyone suffering? Why should he kill? Why should he capture that person? What is really happening?

If peace is such a fleeting thing, how could he grasp it and never let go? How could he make sure that no one would suffer anymore?

Everyone else thought him mad. They told him to give up. War is an easy thing to start but so much difficult to end.

He almost died a lot of times. But he just couldn't find it in himself to give up. If it's not him, then who would continue and fight for his cause? If not now, then when should he fight for it? He's been given the chance to stand up for what he believes in. He could fight back those who oppose him. He could make others see what he's seeing in the future so he never thought of giving up.

He would find peace. And if peace would kill him then at the very least he died while trying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If he could, he would have already bawled his eyes out. It is such a wonderful story that he couldn't stop himself from flipping the page and continuing. And when he finished reading it, Naruto felt a little freer because there at the back of the book was a smiling picture of his sensei.

"_Sasuke said he's cutting all ties with me so he could be stronger. And that I understood nothing about him." He admitted to the pervy sage. The two of them were alone, sitting in front of a temple and just taking a break from their training. It was disheartening to hear that the person who he look up to as a sibling doesn't feel the same. He really did try to understand why Sasuke is feeling like that. He looked up at his mentor and saw him with a thoughtful look on his face. "You and Orochimaru were friends before, right? Why did he leave the village and then try to destroy it?"_

_Jiraiya then sighed and looked away. If he wouldn't be hit on the head, he would have pointed out that the pervy sage is sulking. "His parents died because of Konoha. When they died, someone took him in. A priestess. She's the most beautiful girl aside from Tsunade that I have ever seen. A little bit older than us but she took Orochimaru under her wing. She's kind and if I remember correctly, your baa-chan also wanted to be like her. She's like the sunshine of our group. However, she too was taken by Konoha. That's when Orochimaru became obsessed with the forbidden arts. Maybe he wanted to bring back his parents. Maybe he wanted to bring back the priestess. Maybe he just wanted revenge from the village that took all of his loved ones from him._

"_I tried to stop him. But he became mad with grief and told me that I understood nothing. That I don't know how it feels to lose your parents and to lose the only one that never judged you. And maybe he's right. I don't really understand that feeling. However, I understand the feeling of losing the priestess. She's one of us. She's older than us, yes but she's like an older sister and a mother. But Orochimaru lost his family twice so maybe I don't really know how hard it is._

"_But even still. I can tell that hatred is becoming a dominating force in the shinobi world."_

_He frowned. Hatred? He never really felt hatred in his life. Yes, the villagers were treating him like dirt but he had the late Hokage and his team mates. He also have his friends so nah, he doesn't really understand it._

_His sensei scratched his head and smiled bashfully. "The priestess said that there will be a day where everyone can fully understand each other, that there would be no more wars and I want to make it so. I want that priestess to be proud of what I have accomplished. It may be quite a while before that would happen and I don't know how to make it happen but I want to remove that hatred that cripples every shinobi."_

"_Sound like a big job." Naruto surmised. But he could see it. A future where there is no need for wars and everyone could understand each other. And maybe the ero-sennin could do it._

"_If I can't do it, I'm leaving the job to you!" Or maybe not. The perverted sennin guffawed and maybe he could do it too. If his sensei believes in him, then what is the reason for him not to believe in himself?_

_He raised his hand in a salute and nodded affirmative. "Yes sir! If you want me to do it, how can I refuse?"_

_And again, the pervert laughed loudly. "That smile of yours is gonna save us all!"_

_And he smiled wider. This pervert, no matter how hard he is on him is almost like his grandfather._

"_I'm glad I took you in as my pupil."And somehow one thing led to another and the two of them began arguing again. Why in the world would he ever need an autograph from the ero-sennin?!_

"You have given me so much more." Naruto whispered as he stared at the smiling picture of the pervert sennin. "Something much more important than just an autograph."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The Hachibi has been abducted." One of the lower members of their group reported. "And the miko has been sighted in the Konoha Hospital as we speak."

"Then what of the other things that I have ordered you?" Their leader asked. They were in a dark room, with just a small lamp as a source of light.

"Here are the findings that we have of the miko…"

-TBC-

Words: 5833

A/N: Definitely longer than my other chapters.

Huge thanks to: DeborahBee, dizzydani666, dixiedarling95, vamp-crazed-girl, 4Ev3rDarkArti5t, Redder45, septermbergirl910, Max0820, LittleRoo2, gurlygenes, LuffyLover27, Lilliana1118, water goddess 19

I'll just look for my notebook and start writing the next chap okay? For the part III because really.. Sasuke is still weak for me.

A review would be nice


	8. Chapter 6: Death Training part III

A/N: So here it is, the part III *sigh* I'll compile all chapter 6 part I, II and III in just a single chapter next month along with the posting of chapter 7. Anyways, researching about insects is hard. I don't know if they're monogamous or not so I did some research about it and it's scary. I don't want to go at it again. *gulp*

Maybe I need a beta?

To answer your questions, just please refer to my profile. Thank you.

Don't like it, don't read it.

Not betaed.

Chapter 6: Death Training part III

He's as silent as a lamb, and unmoving as a rock and yet for some reason, he twitched and damn it's coming and..

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled as he's hit once again with the Kashira's club. He's sitting at the top of one of the stone statues silently drawing in the nature's energy all by his self. He doesn't have the help of the oil and he's getting better at drawing it however, he just couldn't find the right balance. He's always turning into a toad!

"The key is to stay still!" Fukasaku reminded him. And he complained about it because he thought he's already past this stage! Why should he still not move?!

Naruto frowned and his mind wandered in thinking of how he could make it a little bit easier. "Maybe I could just bring back some oil with me when I fight so it will be easier."

The Kashira shook his head and stared at the pond of oil. "Mt Myouboku has a unique climate that keeps the oil intact. Take it out and the oil will evaporate and disappear in less than a second. The oil is only used just so that ya could get the hang of accumulating the nature's energy. You are not even at the half of your training yet!"

He's not even on the half of his training! Then. Then what part of training was he in?! "I learned how to concentrate on my last training!"

"Ya lack concentration! Ya keep on moving and that's the problem! Go with me!" Fukasaku yelled. "Thank gods it is a special night! Timelines will be more slowed down than normal or else you would be back and everything is already lost!"

And so the two of them went to a gigantic and steep something that looked like a mountain. The two of them went to the top and used a flat stone as a pillow then sat at the tip of the mountain. Just as quickly as he sat, Naruto's seat started to shake violently. He just couldn't sit properly the way Fukasaku is sitting. Maybe he should twist his head a little bit that way, move his butt a little bit that way, maybe he should sit a little bit straighter?

"Find the single point where ya can balance yerself and focus on hamonizin' with nature. Ya can't lean ta absorb nature's power until ya can stop movin'." The Kashira reminded him again. And perhaps he really can't find the balance. Nah. He can't find the balance because after than reminder, he toppled down. It was a good thing that he's with Fukasaku or else he would have fallen down to his death.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sit somewhere far." Neji hissed at the guy he's supposed to be protecting. They are still in the miko's room and it is just past one in the morning. Damn him. What he wouldn't give just to sock the guy to oblivion. So what if Itachi had been branded as a traitor and has to kill his family? It's not like he's the only one suffering or suffered the pain from living and protecting their village and their clan's honor. He also suffered greatly. He lost his father and yes he might still have other living family members however, wasn't it _his _choice to kill them? Damn it. Maybe he needed to kill himself off but he would not ever leave the room that his angel is in.

That moment when he first saw her was when he felt everything stop. It was just him and her. And he just couldn't explain it but he was the first person whom she locked eyes with. And it was as if she had been bathed with a pure white light. And he saw a thin red thread connected from her finger with his. It was only through the Kyuubi's fault that he hadn't been able to go to her. Well, he would have fought to go and reach out his hands towards her however she lost consciousness and he would not do anything that could cause her harm. She needed medical attention so he left her to the care of those who could help her. He went about his duties. He would protect her.

He also noticed that he wasn't the only one affected by the miko.

There is also his team mate, their sensei, Kakashi and the other rookie nine. Thank gods that the brat Uchiha Sasuke hasn't seen her yet. One Uchiha is enough. Maybe there are a lot more and he wouldn't be sure about that just one thing he knows is that she would be his. No. She's already his. They belong together.

Focusing his eyes on her, he noticed something moving. Something red. And with quick precision, he removed the offending insect. Looks like even the Aburame's wasn't immune to the charms of his angel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere inside Konoha, Aburame Shino felt when someone removed the queen he left to guard _his_ queen. It is of no consequence though, because that person would know that one should never ever mess with bugs. More importantly, someone who could eat their chakra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In a dark room where only a single lamp is aflame, there is a small statue, a torso of a monster. It is a monster that could suck in the power of the demons. And this monster is currently being used by the Akatsuki.

"I see you've gotten the job done, Tobi." Another member of the Akatsuki stated as he stared at the newcomer. He has two half faces and has a venus flytrap on his side enveloping his head and upper body. He has green hair and one half of his face is just a black mass with a yellow eye and no visible sclerae while the other is a white something.

"Yes, we just need to wait for Leader-sama and we can take our next targets." Tobi agreed enthusiastically.

They never really knew but somehow, in another village, they gained a new and powerful enemy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saskuke felt the wind shift. There's not just one but a lot of things, creatures that are moving towards him and for the nth time that night, he cursed the dratted Tengu who took him from his brother. It's his fault. Everything is his fault. How could he freaking seek retribution from those who have wronged him if he's blind and deaf? How could he freaking be a 'great' man if he's incapacitated? He's weak and dying and he's going to die alone.

He opened his eyes or tried to open them to see his opponents however, there is no such luck. His eyes are wide open but still he couldn't see. Just darkness. He twitched his ears and like his eyes, there's still nothing. Maybe he should just pluck them out?

No. If anything else, he could live with being deaf but he needed his eyes. It's a sign of being an Uchiha to have a Sharingan. He needed the kekkei genkai. He needed it to punish those who have wronged him and his family, to punish that gut Danzo, the two other council members and those who live in Konoha for their crimes. They will pay.

Standing up from his seated position, Sasuke placed his make-up sword at his front, prepared to take out all those who would try to bring him down. His heart remained calm. He could feel everything. The sweat and blood slowly running down his arms, the slight dancing of the grass below him and maybe he could hear or it is just his imagination because he heard something, somehow and when he struck again, he hit something. Moving his wooden sword to the left, he hit again. There's just too many incoming attack however he did not give up.

Giving up is not an option.

So he continued his assault and once he could no longer feel anything moving did he stop to take a breather. And maybe he's wrong because something swung towards him.

"Damn." He murmured. He dodged to the left, attack to the right. He placed his gravity towards his arms and landed a kick. No longer thinking things through, He allowed his instincts to take over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I told you he'll make it." One of his subjects told him. If he could remember clearly, the guy was also the same one that is caressing that thing that the gods have given the brat. Maybe he just misses his own thing? "I just wished he have not."

In the world of youkai, there are only few beings that could equal the power of the dogs. One of them is the tengu. They are mischievous but they often help people. They are protectors and seekers of wisdom however; they share that wisdom to others. They are fierce, master swordsmen and can use telepathy or teleportation. But then, with all great things that they possess, they have one great weakness: Pride. Tengu are so prideful that their pride would demand retribution to those who would dare strike them. They hate the proud and arrogant though they share the same flaws.

Sojobo frowned at his fellow Yamabushi. All of them have known of the legend and all of them have agreed that for that to really happen, they would need to help. And maybe they're helping, helping in fueling the anger and hatred of their hero.

They watched from above as Uchiha Sasuke succumbed to his baser instinct, moving flawlessly as he killed the birds of paradise and now a Katakirauwa. And though he could not see it, they could clearly see his eyes turning into a blood red color even if he isn't using that energy the humans call chakra. It was impressive and fearful that the child could accomplish things on his own without their help and that he would have to go back and become their hero.

"He's going to become great." Another one of his fellow said and though he would like to agree, he could not. Not yet. They could not send him out just yet; they would need to toughen him up for everything that he would go through. Uchiha Sasuke should learn how to achieve peace by himself if he would like to continue on. They would leave the miko to the humans. If the others would not take her then they should first know the reason why. They could simply not mess up.

"Send a messenger to the Great Lord. Ask them how to proceed with the miko." Sojobo said and flew away. They still have time until dawn. Maybe he could take a nap? Or just plan his next move?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fukasaku stared at his student. Naruto has been sitting still after a lot of scolding on his part, the brat finally got it in his mind that he shouldn't move. Not even a twitch or anything. And he could see the child at last doing it right. He's drawing the nature's power all on his own. After a while, the brat opened his eyes and he found the change exhilarating.

His irides were a shade of yellow, his pupils were slitted and there's an orange pigmentation around his eyes making him look like a toad. And those were the signs that it is a complete transformation. The brat's sage mode has exceeded that of Jiraiya's. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm really one with nature." Naruto answered. They noticed when a small bird with dark brown upper parts and dark under wings contrasting with its pale under parts divided by a distinctive dark chest bar made its way to perch on the brat's shoulder. And maybe it's still too early for the brat because when Naruto looked at the sand martin, he lost his focus and fell down again. He crashed on the hardened pointy tips of the mountain and yet he stood up as if it is nothing. "Wha-what the-?! It didn't hurt!?"

"Yer in sennin mode, boy. Yer body's been 'activated' in number of ways. Ye won't feel hurt and would regenerate faster than normal." He told him as he jumped down from his perch at the top to the bottom where the boy was.

He saw how Naruto's eyes shined with happiness. "Awesome! Sennin mode!"

He nodded and tried his best to be serious. Fighting his own grin is hard to do afterall. "Now that ya can enter sennin mode without the oil, we can start the final step. A fightin' style to use all that senjutsu chakra ya leaned to draw on your own. It's time for me ta personally teach ya the art of 'frog-fu'!"

And so he taught the boy what he should know. It's just that Fukasaku had underestimated his willpower because when he's sleeping, the brat is still practicing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shikamaru stared at all of them boredly. The Godaime is still on her way to their meeting place so his mind could now wander to more important matters like how did one of the Sannin die? How did Jiraiya die? All they know is that his message is "The real one is not with them." And yet they don't know what that means. Maybe he should talk to the Uchihas about it? Maybe he should ask some advice from his father or Asuma. The two of them could always point him in the correct direction.

So he made his way towards his sensei when all of the sudden, he was pulled away by none other than his ex-team mate Ino. No, he wouldn't ask what it is that she wanted from him. The girl could barely keep her mouth shut from all the gossip so there is no use in asking. She'll tell him anyways.

"I'm not really sure what I should do." And he doesn't really understand however everything after that turned black.

It was as if he's sucked from where he's standing and brought to somewhere else. He's standing in front of the defeated shinobis and tried as he might, he could really not help but feel frustrated. He's trying to heal them! He's doing all he could to heal them and maybe he doesn't want to do it anymore because they might be killed! They would just return back to the hospital either dead or so much worse than their current condition. He stared at his pink haired friend who's as tired as he was and feeling like he's suffocating, he excused himself.

He walked away, just outside the room and tried to feel, to sense his fellow shinobi. He could sense them. All of them. He could feel even the enemy and somehow, he could feel that somehow, some of the Konoha shinobi weren't moving. He tried to feel their chakra, maybe they're tired or depleted of chakra but he found it completely full. They're not helping in the fight!

And somehow, as quick as it happened it was done.

Shikamaru found himself in front of Ino and his thoughts were grim because somehow, he have felt that those who have not helped were members of Root.

Why is it that problems keep on piling up?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He's mad. He's furious. And somehow when he's just by himself, he feels that it is tiring to feel that way. But then, he doesn't know what else to feel aside from that.

Maybe he should stop. No. He should continue and move forward. But where is forward? He couldn't see so how could he be sure that he's moving forward and not backwards? Where is the right and where is the left?

In the darkness of the night, Sasuke found his self conflicted.

What is right? What is wrong?

What is his purpose?

His brother could fight and revenge their clan on his own.

Nobody needed him.

Konoha have gotten his brother back. Yes, he feels like he should get vengeance however, Itachi should also be feeling the same. No one else needed him to fight for their village. They have a lot of shinobis out there that could fight on the oncoming war. Yes he could fight however, he just feel insignificant.

No one would mourn for him if he died. Well, there's that dobe and Sakura. There's also his brother though he doubt that his brother would shed tears for him. Uchihas doesn't cry. Period. There's also his 'new' team mates. Jugo would feel mostly nothing, maybe sad. Suigetsu would be annoyed at him and spit on his dead body. And don't let him start on Karin. No. Just thinking that if she and Sakura got together, they might harass his dead body.

But why was he thinking of dying anyways? Right. For the second time in his life, he's dying because of losing too much blood.

How did he heal? It couldn't have been the doctors in Konoha. They would rather have him and his brother die than help them so how? Maybe he should meet that person responsible for healing him? No. Itachi could thank that person by himself and maybe he should just lie down for some rest. Fighting with a bunch of wild, flesh eating pigs with only one ear has tired him too much. Those pigs were what? A thousand pigs? He could no longer feel his legs or his arms.

But he couldn't rest on the ground. With difficulties as any blind and deaf person could have, he walked away from the bloodshed. There's a certain rule that for enemy not to reach or find you as soon as possible, then move away from a battlefield. So he walked and walked until he could no longer feel his feet. Maybe he's far. Maybe he's not. Still, he reached for a tree and perched himself on its thick branch. But he couldn't sleep. What if something attacked again? And so he sat at the branch of one of the trees. Just waiting till his body stopped bleeding or dies from blood loss.

And maybe he's imagining it but he could feel that he's slowly healing. Or maybe not. Or maybe he's just so tired he's already hallucinating. What a funny thing to happen to an Uchiha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Don't you see he's suffered enough?"_ He could hear her voice asking him. And though she wasn't anywhere near him, he could still remember her voice so clearly that he knew she would continue bugging him, nagging him until he gives in to her 'requests'. He just wanted to wait it out. It's not like he could help the brat and give everything he could. Nah. The brat's body wasn't strong enough to accept his 'full' help. He's just helping where and whenever he could. _"But he's so lonely and poor. Why can't you ease his suffering?"_

And he doesn't really want to sulk or pout because he's too high and proud for that however; if his conscience wouldn't stop then he might just literally go crazy. Wasn't being jailed enough? He's getting too old for this shit.

"_Kurama! If you don't help him right now you wouldn't like what I would do to you!"_ See? He must really miss her so bad he could even know the intonation of her voice when she's mad. And maybe it's too much because he could also imagine the pain she would inflict him if he refuses to do what she asks.

He doesn't care if he's scowling or not. Getting mad at her is just impossible. Even the others weren't immune to her. Damn it all.

"**Hey brat."** He called his jailor. It was a while before Naruto answered him. And maybe he shouldn't have just called him in the middle of the night because the brat almost peed on his pants with fright. Still, it is definitely not his fault.

"Yes?" The brat asked him stopping on his training.

Should he continue or not? Hmmm. _"I'll hurt you so bad, Kurama, if you don't."_

Damn. It. All.

"**Perfect your training and we'll do another one. One that no one else could teach you aside from me or another jinuchuuriki."** He whispered though if basing on the reactions of the brat it might have been quite loud. But somehow he doesn't feel regretful. How odd. That woman would have a field day of scolding him once she knew about his emotions.

"Teach me what?" The brat asked again. Why does he keep on asking and asking questions? Why can't he just follow orders?

He will not sigh and roll his eyes. No he's too above that. Damn. **"It is time you learn how to control my youki."**

The brat might have been confused. Why does he have to open his damn mouth? Why was she trying to guilt him? "What's youki?"

"**Youki is the power that every youkai have." **He explained as patiently as he could and gods knows that he doesn't have any patience. **"It is just like flowing water that can only be sensed by those who have spiritual training or heightened sense of youkai-smell. It is the like the senjutsu of the demons. The only difference is that it is our own; we don't need the assistance of the nature. Youkai are already part of nature itself."**

"Does that mean you're going to teach me how to be a demon?" The brat inquired. Patience. The brat doesn't know.

And because the brat doesn't know, then he should inform him. **"You're already a demon."**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She's standing there at the familiar clearing where the well is located. She has seen when her beloved child went and jumped down the well crying his heart out and calling for her. She wanted to walk towards him. Gods know she wanted to be with him, to be with her friends, but she found that she couldn't move from where she's standing. No. She couldn't move her legs, couldn't speak and couldn't reach out to him.

She had heard when her child has finally succumbed to sleep. Tired of crying and thinking about her, worrying about her safety. He wasn't supposed to feel that way. She was supposed to protect him, give him reassurance whenever she could, make him feel that she would always be his mother and that he would never lose the second family that he got. And yet she could do nothing.

She had seen when three youkai came and took her son. And as much as she wanted to take him back, she could not. She's like a ghost, a mere product of an imagination where she couldn't touch anything. And so she stayed where she was, screaming for them to give him back.

"Shippo!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We better complete creating the defense buildings by three in the morning!" One ninja yelled at his fellow shinobi. It was a good thing some of them have an affinity to earth and wood release though Yamato is by far the best one who could help them. "We have other things to do as well so double your time!"

"Do you think it is wise that we only sent a shadow clone in the meeting?" One of them asked. They were busy setting up the traps and defenses that could somehow buffer and stop the enemy no matter how short it would be. "I don't think twin building defense would work."

"Well, that wouldn't work if they just up and destroy the buildings again." Another one answered. Being in the restructuring team was really difficult, after two continuous defeat that they suffered, their morale is in its all time low.

And maybe they're lagging in doing their work because just a few minutes after that, their leader yelled at them again. "Double your time! We have to set up the traps after this and let the others set their own traps too!"

But somehow, thoughts about their situation couldn't be forced to stop.

"I wonder why they're making us use shadow clones instead of letting us rest and reserve our chakra for the fight."

"Dummy. Haven't you seen the latest head count for the dead? Half of our population was gone. There are more genin and students than jounin and we all know we have war at our hands."

"For real? Then how can we hope to beat them?"

"Damn. I just wish to at least have a child before I die!"

"Ha! You just wish to do the deed before you die not a child!"

"S-shut up!"

"Who do you think will become Hokage anyways?"

"I heard they nominated Hatake Kakashi."

"I wish Tsunade-sama would still be Hokage."

"I don't know a lot about that Danzo guy but I heard he's a great strategist and tactician."

"With what we have now then maybe he's the best bet that we have to stay alive."

"What are they going to do with the Uchiha brothers anyway?"

"They better not betray us again."

"Well, what about that miko they summoned?"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"My heart stopped beating when I saw her that time!"

"Really? Isn't it because of the fox?"

"Shut up! You always-"

Behind the gossiping group, they felt the glare of Yamato so they chose to close their mouths and continue on rebuilding everything because damn, you never ever mess with the guy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The miko is a girl, barely 15-18 years old. Black hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned complexion." The spy reported. He's kneeling down before their esteemed leader. "She emitted a pink something like a smoke that can heal. She.. When you see her, everything will stop. I.. It's a scary power. If Leader-sama would allow it, I think she would be an asset for our cause."

And whether their leader noticed his flaming red face when he talked about the miko, their leader never said anything. So he did his best to report everything about the miko in hopes that their leader would not kill the miko but instead bring her among their ranks.

When he was observing her, he noted how she seemed so perfect and when she woke up, he felt his world stop moving and then she smiled. He could have died then and there except that their leader needed him to report everything. So he told their leader everything. He told her of what the miko said, of what the pink haired med nin said, of the bright pink light, everything and maybe he's hoping that their leader would spare her, leave her alive.

Because damn it, he's in love.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I think we have to wait for him at the village." Suigetsu voiced out tiredly. They had been running for about two-three days already and he just wanted to rest. No. That doesn't include that pink something. He doesn't want to move. Period. Why do they have to follow Sasuke anyways? And what's that thing? Creature? That carries him? "Besides, if his brother is here, then there's no doubt he would come back."

"Oh? Yeah?" Karin asked through gritted teeth. She glared at him though it has no effect whatsoever. She's not even scary. And if she continues to keep nagging then he might resort to violence soon. Anyways, he turned his eyes to the most violent person in their group and he found him slightly shaking. Was it excitement for the war that they heard would happen in what? In the morning? Are they crazy? If he's the enemy then he would attack during the night. Less lights and everyone would be dead tired as he's currently feeling. "And what if that thing eats my poor Sasuke-kun? Huh? What are you gonna do about it?"

Why does she continue on bitching? It's not like he's listening so he allowed the female member of their team to speak and speak and speak. What goes in one ear goes out the other ear.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She screeched and damn his ears hurt. Karin then started to fume and before any fights could start between them, they found Jugo running towards the village of Konoha.

"What the f***?! Where do you think you're going?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It doesn't matter who wins or loses, in the circle of life, people always die. Those who do not are somewhat abnormal or supernatural. Defying nature is as hard as maintaining that defying thoughts. In simple terms, you don't do that. That is why Sasuke now sat alone with his eyes closed, not that he could see, thinking about his life. About how insignificant he truly is and maybe, maybe he had some enlightenment about it. Everyone dies. If he dies at that place then that's it. If he did not then he would continue on.

It is not always that he could find a simple peace on his soul. He just never noticed that slowly, his fractured soul is coming back together. By whose power, no one would ever know however, the results of this night would be monumental for Sasuke's growth. In the tree where he's resting a lot of fireballs could be seen floating, protecting him from those who would dare come near.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He doesn't get it. But he wouldn't complain. It is not always that the Kyuubi thinks of helping him. When Fukasaku said that they would need to fuse together, he almost had a heart attack. He could imagine himself looking like the Kashira with yellow hair and his orange jumpsuit and damn if that would put any sense of fear to the heart of the enemies. So, yeah, Fukasaku said he would just stand still on _his_ shoulder however, the Kyuubi told him that wouldn't work.

So here he is now, practicing again in the dead of the night. Moving and being still are two different things. Nonetheless, he does have a plan B if he still wouldn't be able to fully grasp youki as Kurama had said. He could have a Kagebunshin gather the nature's energy for him. But that is still a plan that has a lot of faults. What if his shadow clone was found and has to move? He could only have a maximum of four shadow clones and he would need the other shadow clones to help him in the fight.

And he has another plan for plan B but that is a secret since he's not completely sure that would definitely work. Besides, thinking about plans were kinda hard especially when you're sparring with one of the head of all toads.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The other candidate is here; let us now proceed to the election of the Hokage." The Fire Daimyo announced and again, the balance between the Good and the Bad is tipped.

-TBC-

Words: 5,129

A/N: So who do you think would be the Hokage? Is this part III ok?

Anyways, just a small preview to what would happen to the next chap:

There will be three Kagome but which one is the real one.

Sasuke gains the eye.

Itachi is summoned to the council.

Huge thanks to: dixiedarling95 guest, guest, guest, mr, Martyna1, Max0820, summer490, Amelia Cooke, inuxkag1000, nanacaseda, RikuOfTheDesert

A review would be nice!


	9. Chapter 7: Setting the Traps

A/N: Well, after a few moons here it is. Kinda the calm before the storm. Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with a legal battle with someone who I would have wished to leave this earth. Why do evil people live longer than the good ones?

I may need a beta.

DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT. Because putting it once wasn't enough. I've made it bigger for you.

Not betaed.

Chapter 7: Setting the Traps

When he was just a child, he already knew he's different. He has silver hair, golden yellow eyes, triangular ears, and claws that could hurt people. While his mother aged, he remained untouched by time. He watched her age slowly, no, as quickly as a blink. He wanted her to remain with him however; she too was taken by death just as his father had been.

At that time when he's being chased and ostracized by the demons and humans, he really hated his father. He hated that the old man died and yes he might have saved them from being killed however, was that a better life than what he experienced? Maybe. Maybe not. He did get to meet with a lot of people though.

He met his half brother, bastard that he is. He really wants to beat the guy. That guy is like a huge block of wall that he needed to overcome.

He also met his first love, and though still now he is confused whether he really loves her or not. The two of them were lonely people. They understand each other unlike anyone else. And he did promise to go with her to the afterlife or hell as she put it. He does want to stay alive, honestly, who wouldn't? It's just that even at a young age, he was taught by his mother to never ever break a promise. And he did promise to her first.

So even though he made a promise to his friend/best friend/lover, his first promise to Kikyou should still be his first priority in his lines of promises.

Anyways, he's talking about those whom he has met. So he met Kagome, Shippo and-

Sniffing the air, he found that the familiar scent of Shippo had been stale and that the kit had left the safety of the hut.

"Fuck. Damn it!" He cursed. Why does the kit have to leave and where the fuck did he went to?!

The night just kept on getting from bad to worse.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

They no longer have time.

Kakashi felt it in his bones, in his cold and sweaty hands and feet, in the shortness of his breath, and the way that his mouth is dry. They have been standing there, facing each other- Danzo and himself- while there are other more important matters to attend to. Their village has been destroyed countless of times; however, in the attack by Akatsuki and Orochimaru, they were decimated. What would happen if those two enemies think of attacking at the same time? Well, those two would surely attack at the same time by what their spies have informed them. What would happen to their village?

Half of their numbers were gone and only the younger generation were kicking and numerous. It should've been the oldies that have died. Not that he would really want them dead, but with the small number of chuunin and jounin alive, well those old leaves should have just gone.

Calling the border patrol back is not an option.

They could not afford other villages to attack them. Two enemy organizations are enough. But with only about 45,000 shinobis, what could they possibly do? Ninety thousand shinobis and they could not stop Orochimaru and Akatsuki, what more if their leader attacked?

He should have asked Itachi earlier, drawled out everything he knew about Akatsuki so they would be better prepared than they are now. Those guys: the bomb maker, the puppet wielder, the two immortal guys, one of which has a lot of heart and one who's a devout did it to their village. Good thing those members were now dead and buried deep under the ground. If they would fight all members of Akatsuki then they are doomed.

Should he just back down from this fight against Danzo and the Hokage? Being divided would surely bring them down though thinking of being led by such a man would make anyone else sick on their stomach. How could the Root do that? Maybe he should ask Yamato.

His mind kept on thinking of the possible scenarios, of the worst cases and what is best action for him to take.

It was then that their current Hokage came.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were arguing their cases. Each has their own causes and if he would want for the balance of their world to remain, then he should choose the best leader that the village under him would have. He knew of the past and yet he felt he wasn't armed for the future. Knowing and living in it are two different things and with a light heart, he picked the one that was chosen.

'_Let it be done.'_ He thought to himself. And yet what he said was somehow different than what he had in mind. "I am assigning Shimura Danzo as the Deputy Hokage."

Ahh. No going back now. And yet why did he say deputy? Something to ponder on later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Most would have not noticed but Hinata did, well maybe her sister also did, but Shimura Danzo's bandaged eye was glowing.

She turned her eyes and found that Hanabi was also looking at her. They nodded at each other and she wasn't really sure but what did she even agree to?

"I want the vessel of the Kyuubi and the Uchiha brothers brought here on this meeting." Danzo announced right after the Daimyo beckoned him and he stood at the front. He waited until the Daimyo moved back and allowed him to speak out his order. "And for my first ordinance as your leader, I am abolishing the council in its entirety. I would lead this village to the path of victory!"

As some of the ninjas rallied, Hinata felt something weird. Something was trying to control her. She tried to fight it off and yet slowly she felt herself succumbing to the glowing red eyes.

In just a few seconds, Danzo got a hold of the Konoha nins in the vicinity.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was weird for Iruka. One moment he's watching Itachi and Neji quietly fighting each other against who would be nearer the sleeping miko and the next he's watching them noiselessly take out five members of Anbu.

_He was about to fall into sleep when smoke filled the room._

"_Uchiha Itachi, you are to come with us." A male Anbu member said who wears a grey fish mask with red strips under its eyes._

_The Uchiha traitor promptly ignored them and was about to reach for the miko's face when his hand was slapped by the ever watchful Hyuuga prodigy. For more than two hours, the two of them were at it. One would try to reach out and the other would slap that person's hand and then they would glare at each other until the miko makes a twitch or moves about on her sleep._

"_Did you not hear him, you renegade?" A female one asked. She's wearing a plain purple mask resembling a bat. And when one member was ignored, this Anbu tried to get his attention by grabbing him in the shoulders._

_Things went downhill from that moment on._

_She was swiftly immobilized and dropped when she made a mistake of looking directly into his eyes. The other members went to get him then, however Neji grabbed one of them while telling them to take it out of the room and be quiet about it. They got mad and when they paid no heed to what he said and continued to fight it out inside the room, the Hyuuga took action._

_Iruka chose to interfere. However, what happened is that he was seized by Itachi and used him as a shield from a nasty stun attack from one of the Anbu. He shook from head to toe and fell to the floor yet they did nothing to help him. The fight went on with two sides exchanging jutsu attacks inside the room no less._

_He could only watch the five Anbu fall beside him._

"_Who gave the command?" Iruka asked the groaning Anbu member beside him. He could see a faint red mark from where one of those two 'guards' hit the guy. Heck, the mask he wore almost got knocked off._

_By then, the two guards of the miko were glaring at them because they noticed that she had a wrinkle on her forehead which they probably thought was because of the 'noise'. If she has this effect when she's not awake then he wonders how they would fare when she opens her eyes._

"_It was the Hokage." The fish masked Anbu answered. "The Deputy Hokage, Danzo-sama."_

Feeling a coming of a migraine, Iruka could only try to massage his forehead. He knew he's in the hospital but no simple medicine could cure it.

First of all they had war on their hands. Then there's the unexplainable thrall they felt for the miko. And now they have the most shadowy figure in all of Konoha as the Hokage? What's next? He would find the dead undead?

"We are not trying to arrest you." The female Anbu stated as she slowly stood up from the ground. "Tsunade-sama has made it clear to everyone on the emergency meeting that you are not a traitor. Danzo-sama just wanted to know everything about the enemy. You and your brother are to report to him all that you know."

"Uchiha Sasuke is no longer in Konoha." Neji said with his teeth gnashing from suppressed anger, from what Iruka doesn't want to know. "He had been taken by someone named Yasu. Surely Tsunade-sama should have said that to you."

The fish masked Anbu stood at the front as if taking the brunt of their anger. The guy stood there and as if something went over to him because he shivered. "Let us not talk about that in here." He said breathlessly. He stood at the foot of the miko's bed, Iruka noticed. "We are ordered to accompany you in answering your summons from your Hokage. The miko is sleeping. It is best not to linger here were people are recuperating."

Hiding his snort with a cough, Iruka turned to the Anbu and told Itachi with a straight face that they should go with them. He also chose to pretend not to notice when Neji performed a shadow clone and had the clone accompany them as he preferred to stay behind and stand guard to the miko. He for sure did not miss the smug smirk the Hyuuga tossed at the Uchiha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Can you hear me?"_ An annoyingly familiar old and male voice asked him. Sojobo. He thought and hatred surged forth unbidden. _"I am communicating through our minds, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_What do you want?!"_ Sasuke hissed not sure if he said it or if it is just in his mind. He was still resting at one of the branches in a tree he tried so hard to climb.

And then, something flashed in his mind.

He could see them, the council, the Hokage, his previous classmates, Konoha ninjas and him.

Shimura Danzo.

"_How?"_

He then heard and saw it all.

When Danzo was given the position of Deputy Hokage and when the bastard ordered for him and his brother to be brought to that place where they were. Tsunade argued hotly and presented to them a journal of sorts which she said belonged to the previous Hokage that has the details of Itachi's mission and Danzo's participation in it. Yet that did nothing for the daimyo to change his mind. He wanted Konoha to remain standing that he cared not to whether the Head is a criminal or not. The daimyo did not also care whether the council was abolished just that he would still have a Hidden Village that he could rule.

He watched as the daimyo was assisted out of the village as fast and as inconspicuous as they could. The daimyo as well as his guards, the Twelve Guardian Ninja were out of the village as quick as they have arrived.

"_They cared not about you."_ Sojobo whispered on his mind. _"Not about what you and your brother sacrificed for your village. Where do you think your brother would be put into? Is it not under the same man who ordered for all of your clansmen to be killed?"_

Grasping the huge branch he is currently sitting with all his might, Sasuke thought over what was said to him and what he had seen. _"How do I know that it is true?"_

A loud booming laugh from Sojobo went on his mind and again, he was brought to Konoha. Or he saw it in his mind.

He was inside the Konoha Hospital and yet it is not the same room where he and his brother were before. In fact he could clearly see that it is located in another side of the building and it also has a window in its side.

He saw Sakura, Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, his former instructor, five members of Anbu and a girl.

It was a girl with black hair that was tinged with blue under the light of the moon. And he knew that face anywhere. It was the face he saw when he was a child. It was a woman who came to his aid onetime when he was running to their messenger bird, a raven he had named Gaman. He had forgotten how he came to be there that night but he remembers that it was important, that he needed to be there to see a friend. But he was attacked and yet she saved him. And after that, he often saw her face in his dreams. The woman that he promised himself he would marry that he told his mother and father about her when they were still alive. He even went to draw her face using a paint and brush gifted to him during his fourth birthday. Sasuke no longer knew where the painting was but he sure do remember her kind smile in his dreams.

"Kagome." He murmured and she shifted on her sleep. The wrinkles on her forehead where gone and replaced by a smile. He tried to reach for her yet his hands passed her like he was some kind of a corporeal being. "What's going on?!"

"_You know her?"_ Sojobo asked and he could not discern his tone.

Sasuke hissed when Itachi was taken out of the room by the Anbu and Iruka, Neji, Sakura and Kagome was left behind. Yet that did not last long. Another group of Anbu came in and promptly told them that they are going to take the miko to a safe place. The Hyuuga tried to stop them yet Iruka prevented him from doing so.

"_I do not think that this place is safe if we are to fight against our enemies."_ Iruka told the dratted Hyuuga. _"With our enemies, we could not guarantee that they would leave this hospital standing. We better take her to a safer place now than wait."_

Now don't get Sasuke wrong, he knew the benefits of what his former instructor was saying, what he could not understand and bare is for the Hyuuga to go and swoop down and carry the sleeping form of Kagome. That damnable Hyuuga was even concerned yet smug! They left the room leaving his former team-mate soundly asleep!

"_Where are they taking her?!" _Sasuke snarled in his mind when he was suddenly taken out from that place. He stood from the branch and was gritting his teeth. How dare they?! His brother and his intended!

"_I have shown you what is currently going on yet I could no longer do it."_ Sojobo answered him in his mind. _"Now, Uchiha Sasuke, could you learn that move to see for yourself or would you stay there at the tree you are in while Kagome is taken farther away from you?"_

Furious by the taunts that kept on being whispered in his mind, Sasuke gritted his teeth, badly wanting for the old Tengu to go near him and feel his wrath. But in his anger, he did not feel that the tree he is standing on is currently being engulfed in flames.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

He was walking towards the tree that Bokuseno said would bear fruit. One of the jidai-ju, the Goshinboku.

The God Tree as the humans has called it. It is impossible to miss as it stood tall and proud in that clearing, bearing a holy aura that no sane demon dared to come near it. There were countless of times in his younger days did he pass by it when he patrolled the boarders with his father. Then there were those times when he passed by it because he is out to wage wars with the other lords. But the thing that really stuck with him about the God Tree is that it is the same tree where his bastard half-brother was pinned for years.

How could the bastard sleep there without a care in the world? He often asks himself. Even as a daiyoukai of his standing could be brought to his knees just by being near it but not the half-breed that his father procreated. No. Not the half-breed. He became more furious then. What is with him that he could stay there unaffected? But he, the strongest Lord that the Western Lands has produced could not even walk under the wings of its branches. Day by day, he would go near it, step by step, one at a time until there came a time when he is strong enough to stand under its shade and touch its trunk.

And now, he is walking towards it again. The most impossible hurdle that he fought which no one else knew about. And what he saw there would have surprised him because it was the miko who is toting along with the bastard son of his father. He delicately sniffed the air and would have frowned because she held no smell.

She was sitting there under the tree wailing and disrupting the peaceful night. He should have heard her before but he didn't only when he was near did he hear her.

"Miko." He called and she stilled. Satisfied that he got her to stop the noise, he moved slowly towards the tree. The miko looked up at him and her eyes widened. He could hear her erratic heartbeat and the way she gulped and almost choked. Fear he could accept but not the complete adoration that she is bestowing upon him.

"You can see me?" She asked, her tear strained face blossoming with hope. The miko slowly stood and would have ran towards him if only she wasn't being held back by something in which he couldn't see. "Sesshoumaru, you can see me?"

He just stared at her never answering because there was no need for it. How could he call her attention if he couldn't see her or smell her? Yes, it was disorienting for him to see through her as if she had been a ghost though she kept on blabbering at him about her situation, he said nothing. He did not go there for her. He went there to see the tree. _Alone._

He turned and was about to leave when the face of his ward flashed through his mind. His ward that the miko kept on giving those 'chocolates' that was too sweet smelling and kept his ward from moving on and on. There were times when he thought to just throw away the 'chocolate' to stop his ward from acting like a youkai child yet he did not just because she would be distressed about it.

Looking at the surrounding forest, he weighted his choices. If he were to leave the miko alone in the forest without some form of help, then he could see clearly the face of his ward, her brown eyes huge and watery like that of a pup accusing him of not helping the girl. Or he could do something about it.

And so with as much calmness that he could muster because he knew it would be nothing but trouble on his end, he said, "You will wait."

He did not see the huge toothy grin that the miko had flashed towards him or how she had nodded her head so fast, so much like the one Rin does most of the time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha hurriedly jumped from tree to tree tracking where his youngest packmate went to. Shippo's scent wasn't hard to track. It smelled of magic and trees, sometimes acorns or the other fruity thing Kagome rubs on his head when she grooms the kit. And yet there was also a strong smell of something salty and bitter that if he could, he would just stop all together as it smelled so bad it stings his nose. It was the scent of sadness, anxiety and longing.

'_Stupid,'_ he thought. Yes, there were times when Kagome would be kidnapped but shouldn't the child know by now? They always get her back, no matter what.

He stopped jumping in time and reached the clearing where the well was. They both knew that if one of them misses their untrained miko friend that one of them would go to the place where her scent was the strongest and yet when Inuyasha looked down the well, he found no youkai child but a small toy top.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Uchiha Itachi, mission report July 10 xX45." Danzo asked as soon as Itachi settled at the chair in the middle of the war room. They have set up a tent where all the heads and their heirs would attend as well as the leaders of the platoons of genins that is capable of battling for their village. Behind the chair where Danzo sat, Itachi could see a table with the map of Konoha and its borders.

Normally, it was the Hokage tower where they do these kind of meetings but it was the Deputy Hokage that shot down that idea. And so they were there in a cramped room just to get information from Uchiha Itachi.

"What is that mission?" Hiashi asked their Deputy Hokage. All that they know is that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan for the sake of Konoha but that's it. There were no specifics as to what and why.

Kakashi saw when Itachi's eye twitched and yet he never made another move. Sitting straight with poise and dignity like a true ninja, he stared back at the Deputy Hokage sitting in front of him.

"I would ask again." Danzo stated in a loud and clear voice that rose above all other voices. "Mission report July 10 xX45."

"I fail to see how my mission would be of use to you." He replied in a clipped tone. There is no use rethinking about the past, no use in their present situation. But as it was, the present Deputy Hokage wanted everyone else to know. "As you all found out, Orochimaru let out my double mission-"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_He was kneeling before them, the persons whom he chose rather than his family. It had been a hard decision, to choose just one but he did. He did it for the sake of the future, for the sake of the children and for the sake of his village. Should he have chosen his family it would have created a shift in the powers of the Five Great Nations' Hidden Villages. It would have created another war._

_He had been in one before, not that he actively participated in the war but he felt the effects of it. Forced to train everyday just to make sure that if the time came, he would be able to defend himself and his village. He had seen how people died left and right no matter how strong they were, how talented they are. It is the way of the humans, no one escapes death._

_It had been hard to kill his family, and most importantly, his father and mother. They were inside their house, sitting together as if waiting for him, waiting for their deaths to come upon them. It was as if they knew. And he cried for the cruelty of everything yet his father told him condescendingly that he should do what he intend to do and to see what he started until the very end. It was as if he was telling him to be strong, like a last word from a parent to a child. So he slashed their necks, that part where the artery is. His mother smiled at him, a rare but beautiful one, with something akin to pride and fell to the floor never to breathe again._

_His heart shattered then but never more so when he saw his brother with his eyes red with Sharingan. How ironic that he was able to tap into it when their esteemed father could no longer praise him for it._

_And as efficient as he could, the whole mission was done and over with. But the night is not over and so he was before them, the upper echelons of Konoha, with his hands and clothes still drenched with blood from his clansmen. He finished his mission and they gave him another one, a mission which could help his village in the long run._

_Without preamble, he accepted it._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_He was roaming the street along with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, when they heard the rumors. In the hidden villages, rumors are just like a free source of information though it questions the validity of it, there are some truth in rumors. And though no sane ninja would just pointlessly listen to them, they would always tuck it in the deepest part of their minds and then when the time is right, they dissect it, and whether it was a truth or a lie it matters not._

_If by some stroke of bad luck, the rumor was about him, well not at first._

"_The leader of Sound Country attacked Konoha again." One of the old women at the streets said loudly at the other women beside her. They were carrying bags of goods near a vegetable shop wearing commoners clothing, skin aged and hair fading from grey to white yet they were still as loud as chicken when laying eggs._

_His partner nudged at him and smirked as if to tell him to walk slowly so that they would hear more about his home village. Feeling like the more adult between the two of them, Itachi decided to direct Kisame to a food stall that was not near but not too far from the gossiping women. They bought some food and drinks. It is good to listen to rumors. Though not all of them were truth, there will be some truth that could be gleaned from them._

"_The sannin announced to all of them about Konoha's greatest betrayer, Uchiha Itachi. He even said that the kid haven't betrayed them but was working as a spy in that terrorist group, Akatsuki."_

"_Are you sure about it, Saki?"_

_He saw how his 'friend' tensed at what he heard and yet he continued to drink his tea as if nothing and Itachi knew that it is not a good sign. Kisame is an emotional one, a nin who finds it hard to keep his emotions at bay. He is loud most of the time and find it hard for him to control his anger and blood lust especially if he found someone betraying him._

"_Absolutely. My son's working in Konoha as a publisher when he heard that news come from Orochimaru. They haven't fully evacuated all civilians when he announced everything."_

_Kisame drank his tea quickly and flashed him a smirk. "What a bunch of fools." He then proceeded to munch on their snack ignoring the clucking women. "As if you would be a spy from that village."_

_Itachi found himself saying nothing. He spoke with Orochimaru before, threatened him and all is well so why should he be scared now? Panicking would do nothing. And so the two of them continued on as if nothing happened._

_Yet Itachi should have known that not everything is fine. As soon as he stepped inside the village of Rain, countless kunai flew towards their direction. He looked at the nins blocking his way and he saw their leader staring back at him. There and then Itachi knew that they also know of the rumors and have already dissected if it was the truth or not._

_It was a good thing that his Sharingan had been activated on time._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Though he told them everything he knew, about the abilities of the other remaining members of Akatsuki, Itachi knew deep in his guts that they are not fully prepared to face a battle against the leader, Pain. And if he really knew about the other hidden villages, he could also surmise that they would attack Konoha as it is the only remaining village with a jinchuuriki aside from Kumo. But that would only be for a short while as their leader was preparing for the extraction of the eight tails before he got excommunicated from them or before they learned about the truth of his mission.

"It would be best if we are to draw them not inside the village but somewhere else." Nara Shikaku suggested once they finished interrogating him and made him stay at the war tent as the other has called it.

The old man that just wouldn't die commonly called as Danzo hummed his agreement but voiced his own thoughts about it. "That would have been effective if they are not sighted just a few short hours in our borders."

"Then how about a diversion?" Tsunade asked loudly, grabbing one of the wooden sticks, an inch wide and three inches in length, which have the word 'enemy' embossed in it. She was wearing a loose fitted hospital robes and the Hokage cloak on her back. On her left shoulder was a unmoving red toad with blue markings on its eyes and head. Her hair wasn't tied as it normally was but instead she has it down making her look younger than her 'normal' look. She looked tired and worn out but her eyes showed fierce determination. Tsunade toyed with the wooden stick and flashed a smile on their direction; a smile that showed her teeth, a smile that never bode well for anybody who was on the receiving end of it.

"What are you planning?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked her and they all feared for what would be her answer.

"Since they so wanted Naruto, we will give him to them." She replied then crashed the wooden piece. "And I don't doubt that by now they have an idea about the miko."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Carrying her was like heaven.

It made his heart pound and if only the others were not with him, he would have bent low and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He knew he is acting a lot more different than he normally does but that doesn't matter. He had his angel with him and he would protect her with everything that he's got.

They moved out of the hospital, out of the room and were met by Tsunade along with his team mate, Lee.

"We have to do this quickly." She said and her hands moved to summon a slug, one that he knew was named Katsuyu. "Take them, Katsuyu, to the Shikkotsu Forest. And don't come back here until I say so."

"Why?" He muttered as he moved to where the slug is. Neji did not understand why there is a need to go to that forest. Yes it is unreachable but how would he be able to know about her condition? Gripping tightly his angel, he stared at the Godaime and waited for an answer.

Tsunade frowned but she stared at him with such conviction. "This place is no longer safe for the miko. Not just from Danzo or the Akatsuki but from Orochimaru as well. We had a promise before that no matter what happens in this place, we would not seek or summon another miko. I know that it is broken but I won't let anyone make use of her or else we would find ourselves facing a greater enemy than we've ever faced before."

Neji nodded though he really did not understand who will be their enemy. "I'll go with her." He whispered but he was told no.

"You are much more needed here. The one who will go with the miko will be Rock Lee. Danzo made half of the Hyuuga patrol the borders while the other half was to stay here and protect the village." Tsunade explained calmly though he detected the ire in her voice. "I know that I said you should guard the miko however you, as well as your head, were tasked to participate in the defense plan that man is concocting. He can only see those who have a high use for him so the best bet that I have would be your team mate."

Neji gritted his teeth but complied easily. He handed the miko to Lee as if she was a precious cargo and then they were swallowed and gone because of Katsuyu. When he looked at the Godaime beside him, he saw her eyes were wide and her whole body was shaking.

"N-no." The Godaime whispered. "No. What have we done?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto felt his heart drop at every word the demon kept on whispering in his mind. He tried to look at other possible scenarios, a way out but he's not a genius like Shikamaru or Neji. He knew deep inside himself that he's not the thinking type; he's more like the brute force in the group. He knew, yes he knew but that doesn't mean that he like it or he would just roll over and accept things.

"This will wait." He argued that night when he's all alone to practice being a senjutsu master.

And yet as if to mock him, the Kyuubi answered. **"It has happened before."**

Flashes of different beings, beings who were humans possessed by demons came unbidden in his mind. Every single one of them fought it off but always, always it would succumb to the very beings that inhabit themselves. A dog, a tengu, and a fox, no there were a lot more not too few but not too much.

"I can't decide just like that!" He argued hotly feeling like he is being cornered with no place or options to choose from. He had experienced it before and he can't allow himself to experience it again.

"**It is better to decide it now while we are staying in this time and place else we lose the time to do it and you will fall into unconsciousness and it will be I who will control your mortal body and we will both die."** The Kyuubi snarled in his mind. No more dreams of becoming Hokage. No more visions of having a one big happy family. No more Naruto.

Gulping down his fear, he faced the moon shining above them noticing for the first time and curious as to why there is a moon there. Shaking his head, he tried to calm his nerves and whispered in a low voice. "I am ready." Well, as ready as he could be

Gulping down his fear, he faced the moon shining above them noticing for the first time and curious as to why there is a moon there. Shaking his head, he tried to calm his nerves and whispered in a low voice. "I am ready."

Well, as ready as he could be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Boto Kaishi.

That's his name. Ever since he had been a child, he had been loyal to his leaders. They help keep him alive. He saw how his parents have died, saw their death with his very own eyes. His father, a nin from their small village had been commissioned by their leader to be sent to war. And he came back with only just his hands as his body had been blown up because of his skill as a sensor. His mother fell not from any war but from its effects, she died of starvation as she kept on giving her food to him and his siblings. There are three children in their family and he is the middle child. They were taken in by their leader and taught various techniques to stay alive. In no time, they became a ninja just like their father. But just like his father, his two other siblings were taken as well by war. The oldest, his older brother, Gu was tagged as MIA. And everyone else knew that when you are tagged as MIA is that you are as good as dead. His youngest brother, Umou, taken and tortured by the enemies. He wasn't even able to get his body as they buried and bombed him.

He was furious when he learned about it, but because of his leaders, he was able to get and extract revenge for their deaths.

He is the most vengeful and strong member in their group. He never looked and participated in anything that would throw him off course from his orders. Until now that is.

"You do know what she looked like, didn't you?" The man asked quietly but in the silence of the room, it sounded much louder than it should have been.

It was as if he could see her again, standing there inside a summoning circle drawn by the vessel of the nine tails. She wasn't as beautiful as the Hokage of Konoha nor was she as breathtaking as Kurenai Yuhi is but she excludes a sense of normalcy and calmness, a sense of home that he had only felt when his family was still alive and for that, she is above all the others. When she was surrounded by a red aura of the Kyuubi, she looked like a fierce warrior though her eyes showed love and mercy and-

Feeling himself flush at the thought of her, he shook his head mentally. He stared bravely at their leader and nodded his head. Boto doesn't know what they were planning but he knew that it had something to do with the summoned girl. He wanted to ask badly but knew that since he's a low ranking member in their organization, he wouldn't get a thing. He may be able to know something but just a tip of the ice so to speak.

They were telling him to henge and change into her. After a series of hand seals, he changed into what he knew the girl looked like. Midnight black hair that is both long and has some soft waves, bright blue eyes that tinged grey, soft and plump pinkish lips and a body of a young woman. And soon after the demonstration, he was told to leave and to await further orders yet he felt restless.

When he saw her, even at a distance, he felt his heart beat fast. He wanted her. He lusts for her. He was for her. He is hers and she is his.

"_Mine."_ He thought. He could hear it inside his head, whispering and whispering, showing him visions of the future if he could have her. "Mine. Mine. **MINE.**"

Losing all rational thoughts, he followed after them. He would take her then hide her and she will be his and no one would and could take her away. No one would be able to harm her. No one would be able to use her.

He followed them. Though he may be one of the low-ranking members, he does have a massive amount of chakra compared to his peers, not as massive as the demon-vessels but more than the average nins. He was standing at the branch of the tree near the borders of Konoha when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Flinging his hand towards it, he found it stained red. He looked at the person behind him and saw a woman with hair so dark it almost shined blue in the light of the moon and a smile so wide that could only belong to a deranged man; but before anything could be said and done, the world darkened around him never to find light in that world again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What's going on?" Yamato asked the other ninja's when they suddenly stopped their chores. Rebuilding twin buildings was troublesome and taxing as not only does they have to memorize the look and way the building was made but they also had to put it in a fitting area. One of the earlier plans in their battle tactic was to create another 'Hokage Mountain' though it would take them more than a thousand ninjas and much longer than a year to do it.

One of the messenger birds flew down with a note in it. A note telling them to prepare and store their chakra once the rebuilding is done as they had a plan to lure and misdirect the oncoming enemies.

"What do they have in mind?" One of the nins helping in the reconstruction asked.

All of them would have jumped when Kakashi suddenly appeared before them but that would have been too stupid since they are trained ninjas, they should have been more alert.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted them, his left hand raised in the air as if waving at them. "Since we're low on man power and time, I will have to do this and I will only say this once so listen carefully and ask questions later."

His ex-team captain rounded on him and the others. Some of them sat down while the others remained standing as they faced one of the ninjas that had been nominated to become a Hokage. "It is just a simple tactic. There will be others who would henge as Naruto, three people from this group." He then proceeded to look at each and every one of them, pointing to three he added, "You'll be the ones who would do it." All three that he chose had a strong affinity with Wind release. "One of you will be posted near the training ground 2, one will be at Dokuyaiba HQ, and the last will be on the forest near the Shizen Clan. There would be others who would pose as Naruto aside from you and will be posted at different areas also. Under no circumstances were you to fight, you would have to go to the designated areas away from the heart of our village. You will be briefed by the leaders assigned to you when you get to your designated areas. Now, the other remaining six of you would have to group yourselves into two and once you decided on who would be your partner, come and report to me. Yamato and I needed to speak for a while."

"What is it?" He asked as soon as they are out of hearing range. He remained quiet as Kakashi paced with his right hand toying with a kunai. In the past when they were in Team Ro, that is how Kakashi sorted out his thoughts. It is how he would think of how to word things out, how he should try to be tactful or plan the next move. It was also how Kakashi calmed himself and so he remained quiet, trying to blend in with the background. It didn't take long for the grey haired ninja to stop.

"The Deputy Hokage has decided." Kakashi started. "You as well as a couple of selected ninjas were to infiltrate the village of the rain." He then proceeded to tell him the things that happened at the supposed meeting. "You would have to speak with Danzo after your job here is done."

He would have argued about it if Kakashi hasn't continued explaining. "Itachi has a theory that the leader they are meeting with when he's a part of Akatsuki wasn't the real leader. He knows only a few things about their leader, Pain. He says that there's not just one but a lot of them. And based on the autopsy report with the body that came back with us as well as the decoding of the note from Jiraiya, we would be fighting puppets. And the only thing to stop them is to kill them or kill the head that controls them."

"You do know that even if you kill the head, the body would still move." He replied solemnly as Kakashi stared at the moon that is already on its way down to earth. Silence enveloped them as they prepared their mind and bodies for the impending war. After a while, he thought that there is no escaping what he was ordered to do. He should just pray to all the deities and gods that they made it out alive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the silence of the night, a male scream broke through the air. It was full of pain and suffering. And if the screaming stopped, it would continue again, longer than the one before it. It was full of misery that it awoke all those who could hear it.

"W-what was that?!" His wife asked him when she felt him jerk and sit up from their nest. Memories of being attacked by the snakes came unbidden into their minds. And yet the screams continued. They were startled when the door to their room was forcefully opened and one of their toadlet came, sweating and fear in his eyes. Were they being attacked again?

"It's Naruto." His child said and he stood up hurriedly leaving his wife and children behind. Rushing to where the screams were the loudest, he found Naruto kneeling down and his head touching the ground. He is bleeding terribly that his orange jacket was dyed red and the ground near him was covered in blood. Peaking on his behind were two tails, red tails and another one is already poking out. His hair was turning from its bright blond color to blood red. And his hands, which he was embracing himself with was turning into deadly claws.

"Naruto!" He called but he was ignored. He tried to go near him but was rebuffed by a red wall. A youki. It was stronger than what a jailed demon could and should have been able to pour out. Fukasaku closed his eyes and tried to get inside the wall with his own youki but he was met with something akin to an electric shock.

He felt his wife come near him. There was nothing that they could do. His student kept on screaming into the night and soon it wasn't just him but the other toads were also coming and watching the proceedings. He was there to teach the child but what happened? Why and how was the demon managing to control and show its physical as well as demonic attributes through the boy?

"Send one of the fastest of our men to the birds in the mountains!" He ordered and he saw one of them nod so he knew that it will be done. The Tengus were the only ones who has a full documentation of the prophesy and they guard it fiercely that they have never fully discussed what was in it to them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She had been called by her father, more like he had been told by Tsunade-sama that she wishes to speak with her. A mission, and a role on the war with their enemies. It wasn't only her but she heard that Sakura has also been summoned.

"You wish to speak with me, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked quietly trying her best not to fidget in front of the woman. She wondered how Sakura could continue to be with their Hokage almost every single day as she is being intimidated just standing under her gaze.

The current-Hokage-but-not-really smiled at her and she really did try to smile back but she's so nervous and anxious about what mission she would be given. "I have a mission for you. You can accept or decline as it will be dangerous. An S class mission. It's like a solo mission."

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at the Hokage straight in the eyes. She had never been given an S class mission before. It was reserved for people like her cousin but not her. She had only received an A class mission and never alone. She always has her team mates with her for those missions. "I accept."

"Good." Tsunade whispered and she was briefed as fast and as efficiently as possible. She was also given everything that was needed for the mission. "No one else is to know about this."

She could only nod her head.

With a breath, Hinata stared at her hands. A mission of that magnitude was shocking for her and she was also surprised at herself that she accepted it without consulting her father or anyone about it. But she had been trusted for it and there is no going back.

Taking a slow walk towards the forest of Konoha, Hinata wouldn't be seen again for a time period in that war.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke felt the branch were slowly cracking and weakening. It felt hot to the touch but still something he could tolerate. What he couldn't tolerate is when the branch he is standing on had broken and he toppled down to the ground. He was able to land smoothly but he got hit and fell under the weight of the tree as it came crashing down on him.

He snarled as he threw the tree far away from him when he was able to get out from it. A lot of things were running rampant on his mind. First and foremost is how he could get his eyesight and hearing so that he could return to Konoha and tear apart that Hyuuga. But he should also break every bones of the tengu on the mountain and when he's done he would return home. Kill that damn Danzo while he's at it and take his brother and _her_ far away where no one else knows about them and they could just live as quietly as they wanted.

In his mental ranting, he did not notice another creature has come up and was about to attack him again. He only felt the enemy when he had been slashed on his back.

He was thrown a few feet away and was only stopped when his back hit a tree. It shook and he felt some of its leaves rain down on him. For the nth time that night, his face touched the cold hard ground. Touching his back, he felt it was wet again and he gritted his teeth. He had no weapon in him, and he would have to fight again with just his bare hands and no chakra. But he would succeed. He wouldn't die on that blasted mountain not until he got his revenge. Not until he would be able to see his intended once more. Not until he bathed in the blood of those who harmed him and his family.

He would let them feel the pain of what he is feeling now and he would practice that torture to the being that dared to attack him. His eyes glowed one moment that he was able to see his enemy. It was just for a mili second but that was enough to get a good look the strange creature. It was a huge centipede, about two feet in height and six foot long. It has the torso of a woman and has huge claws which what it might have used to attack him.

But that wasn't enough to kill him and he waited. A deep breath here and he lunged forward, ready to face the enemy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You are to infiltrate the village of Rain and to find clues on where the real body of the leader of Akatsuki is hiding," the Deputy Hokage told them as soon as everyone he summoned was inside the war room or his temporary office as no official under Tsunade wanted him inside the Hokage office.

Neji stared at those who were summoned just like him for the same mission. It was already at four in the morning, he did not get any real sleep. Who would? They were expecting the enemies at their door at any moment. So he may have gotten his eyes closed but his mind and body were on alert. He may not have to be concerned about the miko's welfare as she is safely hidden. The civilians were also safely evacuated but no sane ninja would be able to rest.

His eyes swept to the people inside the tent. All together in the room aside from him: the traitor, Uchiha Itachi, who is standing beside the table where a map of Konaha is; Sarutobi Asuma, who is busy smoking while talking with Hatake Kakashi; the once captain of team seven whom he just knew as Yamato, that kept on yawning; and team ten's, Yamanaka Ino.

"All of you in here, excluding Uchiha Itachi will participate in this mission." Their leader said again. He was staring at them with that single eye of his. "I want the head and body of that person as soon as possible. Are there any questions?"

"What of the Uchiha?" He asked and the others gaped at his question. It wasn't stupid. They all knew of what happened before and how much the tow of them hate each other. It would be no good to them if Uchiha Itachi dies as his younger brother has been taken and being trained by demons. One crazy Uchiha is enough. The man had killed his whole family without a sweat, what would they do if he and his brother decided to kill them all?

Danzo glared at him but he bore it well. He wasn't scared of him. Though he had been assigned as a Deputy Hokage, as soon as the war is over, the title would be back to Tsunade. It would be more fitting to call him a war general than their leader. "Uchiha Itachi will stay here and fight against our enemy. They know he is here and would not bode well for us if they found him with one of you. They would know about your mission and we rather have you succeed at it than fail at the start."

He never noticed a single red bug at his clothes softly glimmering with the light from the emergency light that the tent has.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emerging from the borders of Konoha, a familiar head of black hair that shined blue under the moonlight came. But in the different parts of Konoha, two more has came out. All three sharing familiar face and features that no one would be able to tell one from the other except they know the girl.

But it is not only her that came at the same time but two different teams, two different goals have also arrived.

The warning bells then came blaring at the start of dawn.

-TBC-

Words: 9,254

A/N: Huge thanks to: karma95, Guest, Full Moon Howl, Guest, gurlygenes, jazica, rhizz17, dizzydani666, inuxkag1000, The Heartless Little BlackBird, carlos . e. gutierrez2, DarkRose224, shadow spirit55, SafirMysticHime, Hidden Gates, xXNeverlandFairyXx, litterry, QueenofSuburbia850, LadyDV011, AngelDarks, Hikada, reiya shirayuki, Altair the black dragon, Raiko20, KibaSin, Bluestorm1990, Glassdrop, Bunnie. 863, asuka. iwaya. 5, kierayumi, Uchigawa ni shinda for all the support that you guys are giving! I'll surely do my best to have you continue reading this story of mine

And also, for the person who's asking why this story has been added to Kagome Higurashi community, I don't know the answer to that question so ask them. If you don't want to read my story then don't. Simple right? Besides, I am writing for myself and for those who wanted to read my story no matter how crazy it has been which I am glad it doesn't include you. So you could go back to the other stories but just ignore mine. I don't care about you. Thanks!

What can I say. Next chapter is the start of the war and the fight

I just want it to be rated T, no bloody thing at all but… meh.


End file.
